


Of a Caged Bird

by Aniel_H



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Prison, Prison Officer Dick Grayson, Rough Sex, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_H/pseuds/Aniel_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the public finds out that the presumed-dead son of Bruce Wayne is alive? And what happens when the public finds out thanks to police arresting the Red Hood?</p><p>Or the one where Jason goes to prison and Dick is a prison officer in said prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisonedbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/gifts).



> This fanfic is my birthday gift to [Erica](http://poisonedbat.tumblr.com). She's a great friend of mine and this is the smallest thing I could do for her birthday, so... Happy Birthday <3  
> We got the idea for this fic few weeks ago after seeing this [picture](http://majo-dad.tumblr.com/post/146442943463/tbh-ive-watched-too-much-oitnb-today-and-i-just) and I decided to write this for her. That being said, I don't know much about prison life (let alone American prison life) so most of these things are either things I researched or things I assumed from watching some movies lol.  
> There will be some changes of canon (like Dick being a prison officer and not a policeman) but I will inform about the changes of canon in the notes of every chapter, and the tags can change.  
> The second chapter should be out next week. If there are any mistakes or errors (whether in grammar or in the story) the fault is all mine. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this fic at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it!

When it happened, it was a huge shock for the whole family, and generally everyone.

The worst part was, that they found out only because of the TV news. Bruce didn't know if Jason just decided not to call him, or if the police wouldn't let him – they kept it quiet for the whole night possibly because Jim and Barbs were currently on the vacation, out of the town, and the police department wasn't exactly fond of the Red Hood because unlike Batman, he regularly got into fights with them. After he was arrested and after they were done with him, they called every single TV station, the newspapers in Gotham, and few out of the town, and they handed them the mugshots of Jason, brutally beaten. Which police station wouldn’t boast about catching the great Red Hood?

The reaction from public was, as expected, very intense. Most of the public wasn’t even aware that Jason was alive. When the public found out that the presumed-dead kid the famous billionaire Bruce Wayne used to take care of was not only alive, but the Red Hood, it had been destined to blow up colossally.

Bruce almost couldn’t make it through the mob of the reporters who were thirsty for information. Fortunately, Jason didn’t talk to police (he did put up a fight, though) and Bruce managed to lend him his own personal army of lawyers.

Bruce pretended to be shocked to find that his second son was alive and devastated that just when they found each other again, the unjust system was trying to tear them apart. It was important to win the public over. Of course, he gave most of his interviews to Clark because he didn’t believe anyone else (only once he gave an interview to Vicki Vale and once to Lois Lane). Clark knew the billionaire didn’t want to talk that much about it, so the reporter made up most of the stuff Bruce supposedly said. Clark showed his support a lot, and knew how Bruce really felt about all of this. His own identity was the least of his concerns, but the identities of his kids and family were in danger too. Fortunately, nobody really thought about relating Batman to Bruce Wayne (except for the few fangirls that shipped them).

The worst thing was, that Bruce’s lawyers could do a miracle, but they couldn’t do the impossible. They managed to dismiss most of the evidence that was against Jason. The attorney wasn’t able to prove that Jason was Red Hood all this time. Jason claimed that he only dressed up like that for one night for fun. Roy Harper helped a lot when he borrowed the Red Hood suit and made sure he was on a security footage, dealing with few criminals. Unfortunately, there were still other things Jason was charged with – beating the shit out of several men, and then the police men when he resisted arrest. Thanks to the police brutality, though, they managed to shorten the final sentence.

Jason got half a year in the Gotham city prison and Bruce was heartbroken. He tried to change the prison Jason would be sent to, but he couldn’t.

By the time the trial was over, Jim Gordon was back and he allowed Bruce to meet with Jason the night before he would be sent to prison.

The billionaire walked through the station slowly and confidently, even though the people were looking at him as if he was a greater criminal than Jason (which could be thanks to how many of the newspapers portrayed him as uncaring father-slash-legal guardian).

He stopped in front of Jason’s cell. The police officers left them alone because Bruce insisted on having a short conversation alone with his son. Jason’s wounds from the beating of the policemen were long healed, he was pacing from one end of the cell to another and when he saw Bruce, he stopped and stared.

He was watching the billionaire with somehow empty eyes. It made Bruce want to crush down the walls around Jason and set him free.

“You must be happy about this,” Jason said; he clearly wanted his voice to be carefully neutral, but Bruce could hear the bitter undertone in his voice.

“You know I would never wish this for you, Jason,” Bruce said, not letting the pain Jason’s words caused him into his voice.

The young man snorted and turned away.

“You’ll be sent to Gotham prison, Jay,” Bruce informed him calmly.

“I know, I was at the court too, you know?” Jason snapped.

“Dick works as the guard there.”

“I know, Bruce, for fuck’s sake!”

There was a heavy silence hanging between them after that. Bruce was looking at Jason brokenly, and his son still refused to turn around to face him, his shoulders were tense, but he still managed to stand proudly.

After several minutes during which neither of them moved, and feeling more and more awkward about this, Bruce said: “I love you, Jason. Stay out of trouble there, okay? I’ll visit you.”

He was already few steps away when Jason spoke again. “Hey, Bruce.”

When the billionaire turned around, Jason was looking at him with soft expression on his face and a small, unhappy smile on his lips. “Thanks for your help… and the lawyers. I wouldn’t get only six months without you.”

Bruce returned the sad smile and wished he could hug Jason, but Jim could only arrange him so much.

“No problem,” he said and left Jason alone in the cold, empty cell.  

* * *

 

The next morning, people recognized Jason the moment he got on the bus. The newest inmate didn’t react at the insults and yelling of some of the people on the bus that was going to take them the place where they all were going to live for some time.

Considering this was Gotham, the bus was full of people and Jason had to sit down next to a big, muscular man with wanna-be scary tattoos on his face and neck. This future inmate of his was staring at him with hatred in his eyes the whole way to the Gotham prison. Jason wondered if he had ever beaten the shit out of him when he had been Red Hood. When he thought that yes, it was a possibility, he smirked at him, daring the guy to punch him. It was a bit of a let-down when the man only frowned at him more.

It was raining outside the whole morning, including when they arrived in front of the gates of the huge, cold building with tall walls that was going to be Jason’s new home for the next few months.

He was among the last ones who left the bus and he knew what to expect.

Jason wasn’t an idiot – he knew that people weren’t going to just believe he wasn’t Red Hood. He wasn’t imprisoned for more because the attorney simply couldn’t prove his other crimes, that was how the law worked… and what Bruce had also warned him from.

After they passed the huge gate, they arrived in a long way surrounded by tall, electric fence. Two guard towers were at the main gate and one big was tower upon the next one leading to the main building and the blocks. Jason was slightly surprised that the inmates were allowed to be outside, on one of the exercise yards, but he guessed it made sense. The inmates were probably there only to scare the newbies. The electricity in the fence was turned off, as the prisoners were leaning on it and shouting insults and threats to the newcomers.

And when they noticed Jason, it was even worse.

“Hey, Red Hood!” a huge, muscular man called after him. “Do ya remember me? You killed my brother! I’m gonna get you, you piece of shit!”

“Get in the fucking line for that!” Jason laughed loudly. “You won’t be first nor last to try, you scumbag!”

“Hey, shut up and move!” one of the guards poked Jason painfully with his baton, making Jason growl at him angrily.

Some of the men who were walking beside Jason, the ones who looked genuinely terrified of what was awaiting them inside the building were looking at Jason with something like hope in their eyes. The Red Hood only stared at them hard. He honestly had no idea if he was even able to stay alive in the prison himself, let alone if he could save anyone's ass.

Bruce hadn't wanted him here simply for the reason that this was the prison the Penguin was currently in and Black Mask would come into, if he was found by the police or the Batman.

As far as Jason knew, the only ally he would have in this goddamn hole would be Dick. And given to his guard status, Dick couldn't get exactly into fights with the inmates unless they would strike first.

Jason and the rest of group walked into the entrance building and were asked to go to the left. There was a lot of guards, which could possibly make an escape very hard (but not impossible given to how often Penguin and Black Mask were out).

The guards led them to a room which was looking like a typical dresser room. They were asked to take off all their clothes, except for underwear. After they did so, they proceeded to another room that looked like any other reception... except for maybe all the bars and guards.

As soon as they walked into this one, one of the guards with the name Willow on his uniform pointed harshly at him: "The Red Hood first! We can't let the great protector of the law and the weak wait, can we?"

The laugh sounded among both the guards and the inmates.

Jason barely stopped the insult that was going to leave his mouth. He had promised Bruce and Roy that he would try to behave so he could be let out in four months for good behavior, instead of six.

The Red Hood walked past his inmates with his head high and neutral expression. He handed his clothes and stuff at the reception desk to the ugly guy sitting behind it and, from under the plastic window, he received orange uniform, but the number was wrong.

He looked at the place where should be his number, instead there were letters that formed the name 'Red Hood' and he stared at the guy behind the bars. He was smugly grinning at Jason as if he had just done some hardcore shit and Jason wanted to punch him in that ugly face.

"Is there a problem?" Willow asked insolently and Jason was really about to fucking wreck that face when he heard a familiar voice.

"What's going on here, Ben?"

The thing about Dick was that everyone loved him. He was even the favorite Robin of almost all the villains from Gotham (except for Penguin; that guy just hated Dick’s guts). It was pretty damn impossible to even think about hating him when that idiot put on that innocent smile of his and pretended to be more stupid then he really was... people were out for surprise when Dick gave them a sassy reply or showed how fucking big that brain of his really was.

He arrived next to Jason and looked at the name on Jason's prison uniform. The older man brushed against Jason's shoulder, easily slipping into Jason's personal bubble and calming him down slightly even though Jason was half naked, only in his underwear, and a fully dressed man standing so closely next to him shouldn’t be really calming him down.

"Nothing, Grayson," the Willow guy said, the tone of his voice changing abruptly from cold and mocking to kind. "We just got this guy's number wrong."

Dick tried to distance himself from Bruce's fortune as far as he could when he became Nightwing - he had wanted to make his own money and live his own life, something that Jason could definitely identify with. Because of that, people tended to forget that he was Bruce's son as well (or at least he used to have the legal guardianship for him). Honestly, who would have expected the son of one of the richest man on planet to work as a guard in a dirty shithole like this?

Dick smiled at him so sweetly it was sickening and Jason had no idea how the other guards didn't know Dick was just pulling their leg. The younger man had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

Dick finally turned to the side to look at the other guard who seemed to be in the charge of the new prisoners, the one who had poked Jason with baton before. "Are you done with this one?"

"Yeah, Grayson, we were just about to-"

"It's okay, Henry, I'll walk him to his new cell,” Dick smirked and poked Jason with his own baton.

“Hey!” Jason growled at him, only for the sake of appearance. He didn’t want someone to figure out he and Dick were close. Technically, they weren’t brothers, so it wasn’t against law for Dick to be the guard while Jason was the inmate, but it would still probably be trouble for both of them.

“Come on, walk ahead,” Dick poked him again with a smirk on his face. The smirk made the other guards laugh as well as Jason (though he managed to stop smirking before anyone could notice it). When he looked over his shoulder at Dick, there was a small, teasing look on his smirk and he poked him yet again.

Once they were out of the doors, on a long, empty hall with a lot of doors, and away from the guards’ ears, Jason whispered: “If you poke me one more time, Grayson, I swear I’ll-“

He didn’t finish the sentence because Dick did it to him again, leading him to an empty locker room.

This time, though, Jason really did get pissed. “Grayson! I’m not here for your laugh, you idiot!” he growled. “Stop poking me with that thing.”

Dick still had the smirk on his face when he walked to Jason’s side. He spoke quietly: “Dress up. I managed to get you a good cell. It has the bunk bed, but for now, you’ll be there alone. It’s located in the C-block, which is as far away as I could get you from the Penguin and his guys… there’s still few of them there though, and some people who are pissed at you, so be careful when I’m not there, okay? I also talked to Bruce – he’ll give you some commissary money, so you can buy some nice stuff at the store.”

Jason immediately felt the anger build up in his guts as he started to put the prison uniform on. “I don’t need his money!”

“Shh!” Dick pressed a finger to his lips before whispering. “Trust me – with what they serve here in the chow hall, you’re gonna need every edible piece of food you can get, and most of that you can get only at the store.”

Jason didn’t say anything; he didn’t even have time for that because Dick pushed him in front of himself as soon as Jason was dressed. They walked out of the locker room again and continued to make their way through the hall. When they opened the door, they walked outside into another yard. This one looked more like it was for the exercise as there were more benches, few basketball hoops and a small soccer field.

It was still raining heavily and Jason cursed loudly before he asked: “Will I be allowed in here?”

“Yeah, most people are,” Dick said. “Unless they are classed with high security or they are under the protective custody – these are usually rapist or child abusers; they are not very loved and their lives are threatened… Most of the time, though, these people die before they even make it to the protective custody if the other inmates find out about their crimes.” Dick’s voice sounded carefully neutral.

“Is someone like that there currently?” Jason asked, trying to sound casual, but Dick knew immediately what he was after.

“Jason, forget about getting in fights, let alone killing someone. We’re trying to get you out of here after four months for good behavior, remember? Not prolong your sentence, you ass!”

Jason scowled at Dick and pouted over his shoulder.

Dick rolled his eyes and snorted. “Stop it, Jaybird, this won’t work on me,” he said and poked Jason with the baton again.

“For fuck’s sake, if you poke me with that thing one more time, Big Bird, I’m gonna shove it up your ass!”

“Is that a promise or just hot air?”

Jason raised his eyebrows in a surprise and felt his lips form into a smirk as he turned around to look properly at the other man. It was clear that Dick didn’t exactly think his words through as he blushed under Jason’s gaze, which only made the younger man grin more.

“Stop smirking, you idiot,” Dick murmured and shoved Jason at his shoulder with his palm this time.

Jason smirked even more, but he did look forward. That didn’t stop him from speaking again, though: “I had no idea you have so dirty mind, Dickiebird.”

“You know what, shut up altogether, Jason,” Dick whined desperately.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed: “You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Just so you know, sometimes, I hate you,” Dick murmured.

They finally crossed the yard and walked towards a huge, metal door; above which was the letter C. Jason was about to push it open, but the door wouldn’t open and he walked into it. Dick laughed at his pathetic try. Jason scowled at him, upon which Dick laughed even more to piss him off. Then, the guard’s face grew more serious. “Listen, Jason, really don’t get into fights with anyone. I’ll take care of you okay? I took extra shifts so I can look after you.”

“What about your ‘night’ job?” Jason frowned. He didn’t want Dick to abandon or neglect fighting crime because of him. Then Jason noticed the camera above them and before the older man could speak, he asked, his frown deepening. “And what about the cameras? Won’t you have a problem for talking to me this long? Isn’t it suspicious?”

“My work won’t be affected, don’t worry.” Dick assured him. “And we’re standing in the blind spot. I know almost all the blind spots. Fun fact: your cell is also in one, so if you ever get into a fight, please do it in front of your cell. But only if it’s unavoidable, alright?”

Jason raised his eyebrows with a grin. “And where are the other blind spots?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “You think I’m stupid? If I tell you, you’ll try to beat the shit out of everyone here, a guard will eventually see you, and they’ll send you in the solitary confinement!”

“So what? I’d still be able to talk to the guards and you are a guard, right?”

The older man put his hand on Jason’s shoulder and waited until the Red Hood looked him in the eye and stopped grinning. “Trust me, Jay, you don’t want to get into the hole.”

This time, it was Jason who rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll try to be good.”

Dick snorted. “Knowing you, that doesn’t mean much. Now get in, we’ve been here for too long.”

He pressed his palm on the finger scanner, the light above the scanner turned green from red and the door clicked open, making a beeping sound. Dick opened it and pushed Jason harshly inside. Jason didn’t mind. He understood that Dick had an appearance to maintain. But he had his appearance as well so he growled at him threateningly.

Dick ignored him and led him through the C-block. It was dirty, cold, and looked exactly like in the movies – the prison cells were in three floors in the shape of a rectangle, there was close to no light provided by only few roof windows and few ceiling lamps. There was a net in the empty space between the floors so there wouldn’t be any injuries if one inmate “accidently” pushed other over the railing. The cells were all next to each other, with iron door bars. Few of the prisoners were allowed to have a curtains behind the bars so they would have the illusion of privacy.

At first, no one noticed it was the Red Hood who had entered the C-block. They probably expected him to come with the rest of the inmates, so they didn’t pay attention to one guard and one prisoner. Plus, the cell doors were all open and the inmates were too busy with talking to each other, or being just lazy in their cells.

They managed to go to the stairs before someone noticed them. “Well, look who’s that! The great Red Riding Hood finally arrived.”

Some of the inmates laughed, most cheered mockingly.

A huge, thick guy appeared in front of Jason and Dick and poked Jason in his chest. “You broke my nose once!”

And really, it was clear that his nose had healed in an ugly way. Jason caught the finger of the man and squeezed it in his hand, making him squirm, but not scream… not yet, anyway. “Want me to break it again so it’s back to normal, huh?”

“Hey!” Dick stood between the two inmates, despite being the smallest of the three. “Knock it off you two! Park, you just got back from the hole, don’t make me send you back there again!”

The man, Park, glared at Dick. It was as if he was an animal and tried to use the fact that he was bigger to make Dick scared, to make him feel small and back off. He was a fool if he thought he could fight Dick – the guard would beat the shit out of him before the guy could even realize what was going on.

It wasn’t Dick nor Jason who made Park back away, though. A guard appeared on the floor above them, with two other guards on each of his side. He called: “Richard? Is that guy giving you trouble?”

Dick looked up and shook his head with a soft smile on his lips. “Not in the slightest, sir! Park here was just about to return to his cell and finish the reading of the White Fang… that is if Park doesn’t want us to confiscate it. Do you want that, Park?”

Park was staring at Dick with eyes full of hatred. “No.”

“Then go back to your cell,” Dick pointed at one of the cell on the ground floor. Park stared at him some more and Jason wanted to get between them and break his nose in several places. Maybe, he’d really do it, but not now. Park turned on his heel and walked into the cell.

“Good work, Richard!” the guard from above called. When Jason had time to take a hard, long look at the man Dick called ‘sir,’ he noticed that he was older and his guard uniform (which fitted Dick so perfectly) had few more rank insignias so Jason presumed he was higher in the guard hierarchy. He didn’t like the slick smile he had when he looked at Dick, though.

The old man, along with the other two guards, in the floor above them walked down to the ground floor and then outside. Dick waited for them to leave, before he gently pushed Jason forward again. They climbed the stairs to the first floor where Dick led Jason past the cells until they made it to Jason’s. It was near the corner and from what Jason saw, it was also one of the bigger ones. It had the typical toilet, a small sink, a concrete stool, a table, and a bunk bed. Jason was surprised that there was also the curtain, giving him privacy.

He turned to Dick, made sure all the inmates didn’t hear them and asked: “That curtain is from you?”

“From me and Bruce,” Dick nodded, speaking as silently as Jason. “Bruce had met with the warden, that’s the guy with the other two guards we just saw. His name is Kaspar, and he arranged few conveniences.”

Jason was silent for a few seconds and watched the empty space that was about to become his new home. He was at least glad that he would have this tiny space all for himself for now. It was depressing. For the next few months, the only good he could do for public would be beating the shit out of other inmates… who were already behind bars, so it was pretty much useless. For the next few months, the only occasion he would be seeing Roy and Kori and his family would be once a week, while the guards would be watching them carefully.

It was the truth that sometimes he didn’t return to manor or his apartment for months, but it was his own choice. He could go home whenever he wanted to; now he couldn’t. He had to stay in this cold, dirty shithole.

“I know this sucks,” Dick said behind him, patted Jason on the back shortly. “But I’ll be here most of the time. If I’m not here and you need to talk to me, there’s the guard named Adam Miller, he’s a friend and he’ll be there if I won’t. Just tell him that you need to talk to me and he’ll take care of it.”

Jason scowled at it. He was suddenly feeling very angry and nervous. He snapped at Dick: “And won’t the other inmates think I’m on too good terms with the guards, huh? If I just call for a guard? And when I already have the curtain?”

“Nope,” Dick ignored the younger man’s tone and smiled. “Not all of the inmates get this the moment they arrive, but some of them do, so you’re not that special.”

Jason grumbled something under his breath and got into the cell, sitting down on the lower bunk.

“The rules say that I’m gonna have to lock you for now, but it shouldn’t be for more than few hours, then I and the other guards will pick you up for the lunch. You have to go there. If you need something just call some other inmate loudly a dick and I’ll know.”

Jason wasn’t even in a mood to laugh, even though the older man did laugh at his own stupid joke. The new inmate just waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, bye.”

He felt slightly guilty when Dick’s smile died at his lips, but the guilt was overwhelmed by the feeling of fear when Dick closed the bars loudly and left without another word. His shoulders stooped. The cell was small and it brought back unpleasant memories to him. The space felt too tight and he had to close his eyes to calm himself.

He laid down on the bed, focused on his breathing and waited until his heartbeat slowed down. When he managed to focus on anything else, he noticed something hard under the pillow. He rolled over on his stomach and reached under it only to pull out two books. One of them he mentioned to Dick when they had been patrolling together all those months ago when they were bored, the War with the Newts, and the other one was his favorite, 100 Love Sonnets by Pablo Neruda.

The anger and the fear left him, leaving behind only gratitude and more guilt over sending Dick away. He sighed deeply and opened the War with the Newts, and started to read. To his surprise, none of other inmates came to stare at him through bars or insult him and Jason had peace for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have notice the new statutory rape and power imbalance tags I decided to put there for the obvious relationship between a guard and an inmate.  
> I would love to thank my beta [Erica](http://poisonedbat.tumblr.com) who always puts up with my shit and helps. I hope you'll like it and comments are kudos are very appreciated, and see you next week!

Just like Dick said, Jason had few hours before there was a beeping sound and a guard came by to open his door. Some guard outside called: “Lunch!”

Jason quickly hid the books Dick had left for him under the pillow, just to be sure if the books weren’t allowed in his cell. Then, he stood up and walked to the door. The other inmates were just getting in a perfect line along the cells, preparing to get led to the chow hall.

The vigilante pushed two of the men in line aside and took his place between them. They, unsurprisingly, stared at him angrily, but Jason didn’t pay them any mind. Instead, he focused on trying to find Dick among the guards.

It didn’t take him long to find him. The last Grayson was standing at the end of the line of inmates at the floor above, directing a guy Jason remembered from the bus earlier that morning. He was older than Jason but looked much younger because of his scared expression, skinny body and ruffled hair. The vigilante felt slightly sorry for him. It was clear this one wouldn’t survive here for long.

As if Dick felt his gaze, the moment he was sure the kid knew what to do, he turned around and looked at Jason. He smiled at him and winked but Jason ignored it. Inmates around Dick were curious at whom he stared, and they were looking in his direction as well.

 Jason just turned around and waited with the rest of the inmates for the other ones to get in line. Then the guard at the end finally nodded at another one who was standing at the front of the line.

"Alright, move!" the guard shouted and all the inmates moved forward.

It was strange to be a part of a mass, and Jason didn't feel comfortable with having a strange guy standing behind his back. He assumed that guy wouldn't make any violent move against him, but it was still very unpleasant. They walked out of the C-block into the B-block which was already empty and then through the A-block. All the blocks looked the same and if it wasn't for the white letters on the side of every door in the blocks.

They walked into a huge room with no inside walls, that was probably the common room and the library combined. There was a lot bookshelves, chairs and couches and table games and two TVs, each on the opposing ends of the room. On the end of the room Jason and the other inmates were walking towards the service desk where people could borrow the books.

Some of the inmates were already there, but not too many. That wasn't a surprise - when Jason had left his cell, he had noticed that the raining was over and the sun was high in the sky. It was a very unusual weather in Gotham, and Jason presumed most of the inmates who weren't working were outside in the yards.

Penguin was there, though. As if he was waiting for Jason to just appear. He looked weird without his usual clothes and the cigar between his fingers.

He was sitting in one of the chairs without a book or anything to be entertained with. There were two big guys at each side of the chair, looking all big and masculine, and dangerous. Jason wanted to beat the shit out of the three of them. He didn't bother to look down when Penguin searched the line of inmates with his eyes. In fact, Jason turned slightly to the side to give Oswald better view of his 'number.'

Their eyes met and Jason smirked at him. That seemed to irritate the good old Cobblepot as his expression turned into a disgusted one, and he pointed at him with his finger. Jason didn't feel scared of him, but he did feel the urge to stick his tongue out. He didn't because that was more of Dick's style.

Oswald didn't yell at him or anything, he simply watched him as he moved with the crowd and pointed at him.

The line of inmates took the door to the right and walked into a chow hall. There were still some of the inmates from other blocks, but not too many of them. Jason got stuck in the line for the food and waited for his turn. Just as he expected, the meal looked terrible. It looked like something that was supposed to be chipped potatoes, vegetable juice, few slices of bread and tea, but the result was very different.

When it was his turn he couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the food. It honestly looked like shit.

"Welcome to the Gotham City Prison, little vigilante," the man who was giving him the food giggled at him. Jason looked up. The guy looked like a goblin - small, bale head and two of his front teeth were missing.

Jason just grinned and whispered so only that guy and the other inmates around him could hear him. "If you don't want me to get rid of the rest of your teeth, shut that mouth."

Before the man could come up with an answer, Jason was gone, carrying his tray of food. He found himself an empty table and sat down to eat.

Jason liked to cook. He still remembered his days at the manor when he had been younger - he used to help Alfred a lot in the kitchen; he loved it, and sometimes Bruce had been there too. These were his favorite memories.

The young vigilante couldn't help but smile softly at the memories. It didn't help his current situation though. On the contrary, remembering Alfred’s (and his own) delicious meals made eating this so-called food almost impossible.

"Hey, Todd."

Jason looked up, noticing only the words and not the voice so he didn't expect Dick to be standing by his side.

And it was like a small miracle and the shorter man knew what Jason was just thinking because Dick grinned and announced quietly: "I managed to get you a job in the kitchen. I thought you might appreciate that."

Jason was feeling generally irritated right now at his situation, but he could appreciate the things Dick was doing for him. "Thanks, Dick," he said in honest voice.

Dick's beautiful smile only widened. "You start tomorrow, so don't fuck up, okay? Working in kitchen is considered privilege here. After lunch, you're gonna have some free time so go to the common room, I'll be there."

"Alright," Jason nodded.

Dick turned on his heel to walk away, but the younger man instinctively remembering something important caught his wrist. He didn’t fully realize this was probably against the prison inner regulations.

Dick's eyes widened in shock and he looked so damn cute, like a deer in highlights. Jason got lost in the beautiful, blue eyes and forgot for a second what he wanted to tell him.

He quickly recovered, though, let go of Dick's wrist as if it was on fire and looked down, feeling heat in his cheeks. "I just wanted to thank you for the books you left back in my cell."

Dick grinned, clearly appreciating the gratitude. "It was nothing."

"Hey, Grayson!" another guard called from the other end of the chow hall. "Is that guy giving you a hard time?"

Dick laughed lightly before answering: "Nothing I couldn't manage."

Jason watched the acrobat walk away and this time, he let him. His first thought was that every single guard in this goddamn prison was protective of Dick. To be fair, most people were. Dick only needed to smile and people would kill for him. This thought was quickly pushed into the back of his mind when he got a good look at Dick's ass.

Jason noticed long time ago that Dick had the most perfect, round ass he had ever seen, and God, how good it looked in his Nightwing uniform. He had been too busy though, to appreciate Dick’s body in guard’s uniform, though, and noticed it only now. The uniform shaped it pretty damn well too. It was tight enough, showing the perfect shape, and Jason just wanted to squeeze the cheeks.

Jason and Dick had... a history. They had slept together twice- if one could even call it sleeping together. The first time, they had both been out on patrol and run into each other. It had been the anniversary of Jason's death and he was drowning himself in alcohol on a rooftop. Dick had known what day it was and he had found him there. But he hadn't pushed Jason to talk about it. Instead, they had just gotten drunk together. And then Jason fucked Dick’s throat.

They had never talked about it.

Neither had they talked about the second time which had taken place few months back. Jason had broken into Dick's apartment, he did it often. Dick had been home, they had gotten into a fight, the fight turned violent and before Jason had known what had happened, Dick was under him and they were fucking.

Jason had left the apartment immediately afterwards, and they had never talked about that either.

"Can I sit down?"

Jason looked up to see the same, young-looking inmate Dick had previously talked to when they were getting in line. The kid already had a bruise on his face and Jason couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged and the kid beamed at him happily.

Jason watched him to eat his meal for a while, wondering how the hell he could eat so quickly something so disgusting.

"You do realize that sitting next to me is not the best idea, right?" Jason spoke again before he tried to eat some of the potatoes. Yes, it tasted as disgustingly as it looked. "You must know who I am and that I'm not exactly popular in this prison."

The kid smiled at him. "It's better to sit here with you than sit there with them." He pointed at a group of inmates sitting several tables away. They were all huge and stupid.

Jason shrugged once more. "If you think it’s a good idea."

He was telling himself: Don't get into trouble, don't get into trouble. He didn't lie to Dick when he said he was going to stay out of fights as long as possible, but he also wasn't going to take shit from anyone. That just wasn't him.

"I'm Garett, by the way," the kid smiled and held out his hand.

Jason hesitated only for a moment, then he took the offered hand and shook with it. "Jason Todd."

The kid's smile widened. "I know who you are. You are a pretty well-known person. I saw you on the news."

Jason didn't offer any comment, instead he focused on his meal and Garett did the same. When most of the inmates were finished with their meal, the guards let them either into the common room or outside – they had more or less free time right now and they could wander through the prison.

And Jason wandered. He returned to the common room, but instead of finding something to do, he went to the door on the other side of service desk. There was a small movie theater with bigger screen and chairs for the audience. It was the most pathetic movie theater Jason had ever seen.

He returned back to the common room. Garett was clearly looking for him and when he noticed the vigilante, he smiled and walked closer to him, probably hoping for some kind of protection.

Jason was slightly annoyed, but he didn't tell him to stay away. He wasn’t here to make friends, but if he saw some bullies trying to hurt that kid he knew he would defend him. For now, though, he went to the bookshelves to look at what interesting books he would find here, pretending he didn’t care about the kid.

There wasn't a lot of them. Most of the books had to be approved of, so the ones with violence in them were forbidden. Jason was slightly surprised about how a lot of books here would be useful for legal research, but it did make sense, he supposed.

After ten minutes of being indecisive of what to pick, he just took a random one and looked around for a chair he could sit on.

Penguin was still watching him, but Jason pretended he didn't notice.

Finally, he saw a chair close to the door where Dick was standing with huge, stupid smile on his face. He clearly waited until Jason would notice him.

The vigilante felt something warm in his stomach, but ignored the feeling. Now wasn't time to get happy about ridiculous things like that Dick clearly waiting for him.

He headed there, carefully watching other inmates to see if they wanted to attack him. Surprisingly, it didn't happen.

Jason sighed silently when he collapsed into the chair. Garett sat down on the nearest one, though it was still far away not to hear Dick and Jason if they talked quietly.

"Found yourself a new friend, little bird?" Dick asked in a soft voice, with a grin on his face.

"He just found me in the chow hall and follows me for some reason."

Dick giggled. "You look like a mother duck with a duckling."

Jason groaned. "You are so lucky that you are a guard, Dick. I would've fucking hit you otherwise."

Dick laughed but the smile quickly died on his lips. "Yeah, about that, Jason..."

The Red Hood looked up at him, concerned about the seriousness in Dick's voice.

"What?" Jason demanded.

The shorter man licked his lips and if he wasn't so serious, Jason would find it arousing.

"I've heard some stuff... Some guards heard few inmates and Adam heard the guards. The long story short, some of the inmates want to kill you."

Jason snorted. "And that surprises you?"

"Shut up, Jason, this is serious!" Dick hissed, clearly annoyed at the taller man's lack of interest. "Anyway, it's not Oswald's men; it’s another group in prison- people who are high in the hierarchy. I've looked into their files and you’ve only beaten one of them, so it's not a personal challenge as much as... trying to show your place, I guess. You need to show them that you are to be taken seriously or something."

"First off, I can take care of myself, Big Bird. I'm a big boy now. And second, how exactly do you think I should show them I'm dangerous when you told me not to fight?"

There was a moment of silence and when he looked up from his chair, Dick was looking at him with strange expression on his face.

"What?"

Dick smiled slowly. "You actually paid attention to what I've said."

Jason felt heat rising up to his cheeks and he looked down. "Of fucking course, I listened to you." He growled. "Sometimes it's not just bullshit that leaves that pretty mouth of yours."

"Aw," Dick made an affected sound. "You think my mouth is pretty."

Jason looked up again and focused his sight on the Dick's mouth. He couldn't help but remember the night so many months ago when that pretty, tight mouth was wrapped around his cock. How red and swollen the lips had been from Jason's thrusts, and how Dick was able to take him all in.

He realized he was silent for too long. Dick probably figured out what Jason was thinking about because he blushed. The sitting man felt heat in his cheeks as well and looked away again. "So, how exactly am I going to show them that I'm dangerous?" he asked to return to the subject they had been discussing few moments ago.

Dick seemed to be glad at the change of subject which made Jason wonder if the older man saw the things differently than he did.

Jason remembered most of their... encounter the first night, on the dirty rooftop. It had been raining heavily which made both of them more desperate and aggressive, but truth be told, they had both been very drunk. Jason didn't think it would happen if both of them - or either of them, for that matter - was sober. Neither Dick nor Jason was the type to take an advantage of someone who was so drunk. The second time, their, what Jason had thought was playful, fight had turned into sex. And Jason had been really rough with Dick both times.

It occurred to him that maybe Dick hadn't actually liked it or enjoyed it. That maybe he regretted the first time, and that he hadn't seen the fight as playful like Jason had. They hadn't talked about it during the sex, and they hadn't talked about it afterwards. It was like both of them pretended it had never happened.

Jason's stomach dropped and he felt sweat on his forehead. Had he raped Dick? The thought made him sick and he almost asked right away, but he managed to stop himself before any sound left his mouth. It wouldn't be very sensitive to just ask like that. He needed to be careful.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dick asked with, his eyebrows raised.

Jason looked at him again and found that Dick was watching him half worried and half something that could be amusement.

"What did you say?" he said, sounding stupidly even to his own ears.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I said that I would recommend you to maybe- just maybe- okay? To kick some inmate's ass. But that would also mean you'd have less of a chance to get out of here early."

If Jason was completely honest with himself, he would say that he had never really believed he could get out sooner.

"Who should I kill?" he asked. And he got exactly the reaction he had expected.

"No killing, for God's sake, Jason!" Dick sounded a bit panicked and Jason tried to remember if he had heard similar tone when they had been together, but he couldn't remember.

Jason nodded slowly. "Okay, then who should I beat up?"

Dick considered it for a while. "Well, most of the inmates who are atop of the hierarchy, are murderers and-No, Jason! Don't you dare give me this look, Jason, you will not kill anyone!"

Jason wasn't stupid, he knew he shouldn't kill anyone if he wanted to see the light of a sun other than through the bars. And he also knew that he shouldn't tease Dick, especially considering what he possibly had done to him, but the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Fortunately, it only flustered the other and before Dick could start to rant some more, Jason said calmly: "Relax, I don't plan to kill anyone while I'm here."

"Good," Dick seemed to be far more relaxed upon hearing the words. "Anyway, my point was that you could get in a fight with a murderer since they are usually on the top of the food chain here. That is, if you think you could manage."

Jason scowled at him and once again, his temper got the better of him: "I could beat the shit out of you and I wouldn't break a sweat. I can manage some murdering idiot."

Jason mentioned beating Dick because they both knew Dick was actually a really great fighter, and it would honestly be a small miracle if he could defeat him in a fight.

He watched Dick for a reaction though. He didn't mean for the words to be so threatening. The last thing Jason wanted right now, was to make Dick uncomfortable.

Fortunately, the acrobat only smirked. "Keep dreaming, Jaybird."

A silence fell between them and Jason was getting more and more nervous just sitting there next to Dick. He considered how exactly he should ask Dick about their nights together. Dick never seemed to need to talk about it, but Jason just needed to know what exactly it meant for him.

With the urge to do something, Jason stood up and walked to the bookshelf he had borrowed the book from. He thought about going back to Dick to tell him that he was going outside to exercise. He wanted to stay in shape and wanted something to do that would help him take his mind of thinking too much. He decided against it because he didn't want to look even like a baby that always needed Dick to hold his hand a look after him. It was enough that he already felt like it.

As he was looking for another book, he paid attention to the inmates around. He tried to remember some of them and if he had come across them before. He only saw several bank robbers and petty thieves, and they weren’t much of a danger to him.

He knew the Penguin and his men were coming to him.

"So, you’re the Red Hood, huh?"

Jason growled and turned around to face Oswald Cobblepot and two of his friends. They were all frowning at him, their expression full of hatred.

"I'm not the Red Hood, but if I was I'd tell you to fuck off before I kicked your ass, Cobblepot," Jason growled and turned around slightly just to be sure that he would have enough time to defend himself if they attacked.

"Thanks to ya and Nightwing, I'm here, ya asshole," the Penguin snarled at him.

Jason smirked. "Then if I'm the Red Hood I'm doing a good job, aren't I?"

Oswald snarled even more and pointed his finger at him. If I were you, I'd fucking watch my back. Nobody else will do that for ya here."

Then, he turned around along with his bodyguards and started to walk away.

It took only a second for Jason to decide what to do. When he did, he slowly put the book he had pulled out back in the bookshelf, and made few quick, long steps towards the Penguin. Before his bodyguards had a chance to realize what was going on, he grabbed Oswald's shoulder, turned him around and punched him in the face.

In the first moment, nobody really noticed anything. Then Oswald made a whining sound and fell down on his ass. The bodyguards finally got themselves together and tried to attack Jason.

The inmates started to cheer at them, and the guards finally noticed what was going on as well.

"Hey!" Jason heard Dick call, but he was too busy with avoiding first few punches Oswald's bodyguards threw at him to focus on where Dick was. When he had the opportunity and one bodyguard was in the middle of a punch he had missed, Jason grabbed the man's wrist and broke it easily. The man screamed loudly and tried to hit him with his other fist. Jason easily avoided again and tripped him.

When Jason was dealing with the other one, three other inmates joined their fight... stupidly, on Penguin's side – Jason was going to beat their asses too.

He was just dealing with the another one, when he felt arms around his waist. Instinctively, he struck the guy behind with his elbow, probably in the face. The arms around his waist disappeared and he continued to beat the other inmate, but something was wrong. The man he was fighting with wasn't interested in it anymore, neither were other inmates.

Jason looked up to find out what exactly happened, only to be pushed down by two guards, one of them literally jumping on him.

The vigilante growled when his face was pushed on the floor but didn't fight anymore. He finally noticed whom exactly he struck. Dick was sitting on the floor, one guard at each of his sides. They were checking him if he was alright. Dick's right eye was already beginning to swell, but the acrobat was trying to push the other guards away, insisting he was alright.

Jason felt embarrassed and didn't fight when the guards put the handcuffs on his wrists behind his back.

"You shouldn't have punched him, you fucker," one of the guard whispered into his ear.

Jason knew that. He would never strike Dick if they weren't just fighting for laughs or practice. But he still growled at the guard behind him.

Dick was back on his feet in a second and he was watching Jason with worry in his eyes as the other guards pulled the inmate on his feet and dragged him out of the common room.

"You're going to the hole, you bastard," the guard promised him darkly.

"Fuck off, yeah?" Jason growled at him.

The guard didn't say anything else. They walked down stairs into an empty, long hall. Jason had an idea where this led. He sighed quietly. He didn’t even make it a day and he was going to the hole.

They walked in silence, but Jason could see that the men were really furious. He wondered if he lost his kitchen job before it even began.

After few minutes, they walked into a big, empty room. There were around ten doors out of this room, no windows and one guard sitting behind a small table, reading newspapers. He only glanced at the three of them, and then returned to reading.

When the guard on Jason’s left side punched him in the gut and the other one pulled out his baton, he had expected it. It was clear both men wanted to avenge Dick the second they handcuffed him. Jason didn’t offer any resistance when they were beating him. He had been through much worse and he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction of moaning in pain. It only made them more aggressive, but Jason didn’t make a sound.

When they were done with him, Jason was bruised everywhere. They took off his handcuffs and pushed him inside one of the rooms. It was so small it made Jason sick almost immediately. Too tight of a space with only a toilet in the corner. No window, no bed. Just a stupid toilet.

He cursed when they locked the heavy metallic door behind him and walked to the farthest corner of the cell. It was alright, he told himself. Then, he stared at the wall in front of him.

Jason had sometimes thought that people were lying in the books and the movies when they described being in the hole, but he had to admit that being alone with just his thoughts in such tight space was truly terrifying. He felt lonely, with just his thoughts and he was trying to think about something positive but the place was dark and so cold. It made him remember the time with Joker before he had killed him.

Soon, he was trying to convince himself that the walls were not closing in like a trash compactor. The air got heavier and heavier with every second, and the silence was oppressive and too loud.

The vigilante wasn’t sure if he was there few minutes or hours, but eventually, he stood up and banged at the door, his breathing labored, hardly remembering what Dick told him: “You fucking dickhead! Open the door!”

No answer.

“Hey!”

In any other moment, Jason would be probably worried that he was looking weak because of his ceaseless, desperate banging at the door and screaming after Dick, but in that moment, he didn’t give a shit.

Again, he wasn’t sure how long it took, but finally, the door opened and Dick appeared behind it.

Jason wanted to hug him, but he stayed away and croaked in raspy voice: “You’re here.”

Dick’s right eye was already swollen and all red and it was clearly hard for him to see with it. He took only one look at him before he put his hand on Jason’s shoulder and looked Jason in the eye. “Of course I’m here, Jay. I wouldn’t just leave you here. I’m here, Jason, alright?”

Jason nodded and pulled Dick close to him into a hug. He even forgot to look outside at the table where the guard was previously reading newspaper, but he didn’t care. He let himself get lost in the familiar warmth of Dick’s hug. He always smelled of cinnamon and apples and it reminded Jason of Alfred’s apple pie and Christmas at the manor and the few occasions he and Dick had talked back when he was Robin.

It took Jason a second to realize that Dick hadn’t returned the hug and he was about to pull away because he remembered he wanted to ask Dick about their nights together but before he could do it, Dick wrapped his arms around Jason neck somehow awkwardly. He softly whispered: “I’m here, Little Bird, he can’t get to you anymore.” 

Jason buried his face into Dick’s hair and breathed in the familiar scent again. It felt almost unbelievable how this helped him to calm down and he wanted to never let Dick go.

Then, his brain (always so helpful) reminded him of their nights together and he thought that Dick probably only wanted to make him feel better, so he gently pushed him away and before he could think better of it, he babbled: “That times when we were together… did I rape you?”

Dick was confused at first when Jason pushed him away, and there was also some hurt in his eyes, but when Jason asked the question, his eyes widened.

“What?” he asked, sounding very confused.

Jason’s cheeks turned slightly red: “Back at the rooftop and in your apartment. Did you feel like I forced you?”

“No-what-no!” Dick shook his head. “You didn’t force me to anything, you just… It was alright, okay?”

Jason frowned. “What ‘I just,’ Dick?”

“It was nothing,” Dick insisted, but it didn’t look like nothing. Given to the old hurt in his expression he was trying to hide, it wasn’t nothing.

“Dick, you can tell me I won’t be mad.”

Dick looked him in the eye and said in unusually serious tone. “You just left me there.”

It took Jason a few seconds before the meaning of Dick’s words truly reached his brain. When it did though, he whispered something that now sounded like a pathetic excuse, but was the truth: “I thought we were just having fun… I didn’t think you wanted something more.”

Dick blinked at Jason few times before he said: “And I didn’t think you wanted something more, either.”

They were just staring at each other for few seconds, Jason cursing himself inside his head. He should have looked back at Dick at least once before he had left him alone. He was so stupid for not thinking enough. He’d always thought Dick was too good for him and that, in the best case scenario, he only thought about their nights together as just a nice fuck. He would lie if he said that he didn’t ever think about being with him, though.

He liked the Big Bird. He liked him a lot. And seeing him with a pained expression on his face was making him feel very… uneasy.

Without thinking better of it, he cupped Dick’s face and pulled him for a kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Dick closed his eyes and whined, making half desperate, half relieved sound. Jason growled approvingly at the reaction and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist again, pulling him closer.

The smaller man moaned louder, but when Jason ran his tongue over Dick’s lip, the guard pushed him away suddenly.

Jason immediately stepped away and asked worriedly: “What?”

Dick closed eyes and took a deep breath, clearly trying to pull himself together. After a minute, he said: “We shouldn’t.”

The inmate frowned confusedly. “What?! Are there cameras.”

Dick shook his head as if he was trying to shake off sinful thoughts. “We shouldn’t do it,” He repeated. “I already talked to Tim and he hacked into the system so there’s a loop instead of a real footage in this area and the door is locked. I’m talking about how this between us is against the law.”

Jason was staring at Dick. “What?!”

Dick leaned against the wall and hid his face in palms, not wanting to face Jason. “It’s against the law for guards to have sex with inmates. It’s rape.”

The only thing that stopped Jason from laughing out loud was that Dick would probably be pissed. Jason thought about it for a second, considered his options and then made a step towards the guard.

Dick’s body tensed, but he didn’t lower his hands from his face. Jason slowly put his hand on the wall next to Dick’s head and leaned against it. He didn’t touch the smaller man. Instead he whispered seductively. “You and I both know I can’t stop you and I won’t if you decide to leave. But think about this, my Pretty Bird: Now, that we finally get your shit together, you wanna wait for another. Six. Long. Months at least. When, instead of waiting, I could wreck you right here, against this wall.” As he was saying the last sentence, he leaned closer and closer to Dick, and he whispered the last word right into his ear. He also didn’t miss the way Dick shivered.

“Jason,” Dick whispered right back, his voice smoky with desire, and he looked at Jason with his impossibly perfect blue eyes dazzling more than Jason had ever remembered. “You’d really let me leave?” he asked with a playful smirk.

Jason pulled away slightly, to give Dick more space if he truly decided to leave, but he mimicked his smirk. “Yes.”

They were just looking at each other, taking in the good looks of one another, then Dick’s grin widened.

“You’re such a bastard, Jay,” Dick laughed before he threw his arms around Jason’s neck and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Jason smirked and pressed his body against Dick, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist. He broke the kiss when Dick tried to deepened it and let his teeth scrape Dick’s jawline, just lightly for now, testing the waters.

Dick trembled under the touched and tilted his head slightly, to give Jason better access to his neck.

The inmate was aware that he should be careful and nipped at the skin carefully, enough for Dick to writhe in his arms, biting back a moan.

“You know I’m gonna make you regret calling me that, right, Pretty Bird?” Jason asked between the soft biting of his teeth, his voice half seductive, half playful.

He watched Dick’s reaction closely, and groaned in excitement, upon hearing Dick’s soft gasp for air. When Dick finally found his voice, he said in just as playful tone: “Promises, promises.”

He tried to sound normal, but his breathing was labored, and Jason laughed at that.

Dick’s cheeks redden slightly, but he didn’t have too much time to be embarrassed because Jason kissed him again. He sucked Dick’s bottom lip into his mouth, making the man whine desperately and writhe his hips against Jason’s. The friction made both of them groan loudly, and Jason pushed his tongue inside Dick’s mouth harshly. The guard didn’t seem to mind as he opened his mouth and cried into the kiss. Jason swirled his tongue around Dick’s taking complete control over the kiss.

When he felt Dick’s fingers in his hair, he growled dangerously and bit slightly down on Dick’s lip.

He pulled slightly away after that, making eye contact to be completely sure Dick was enjoying this as much as he was. Dick was grinning at him like an idiot and Jason didn’t want anything more than to just fuck Dick until that smirk was wiped off his face, leaving behind only blinding pleasure. But he had other plans for now. He took both Dick’s wrists in hand, and then pinned them against the wall.

He leaned in closer and purred: “I told you I was going to make you regret it, Pretty Bird.”

Dick’s eyes rolled back and he stuttered: “F-Fuck, Jason.” 

Jason laughed at him again and when he saw Dick making a slightly offended face, he laughed some more and kissed him again. He didn’t let go of Dick’s wrists, making him squirm with the need to touch Jason, but the older man didn’t ask him to let go, so he didn’t. Instead, he pushed Dick’s body against the wall roughly and thrusted his hips against Dick’s again, enjoying every single whimper, every single cry that left Dick’s mouth.

Without stopping the kiss, he unbuttoned Dick’s uniform shirt. He wanted to mark him as his so bad. Before he did though, he nipped at the smaller man’s earlobe. “You are so desperate for it, aren’t you, Pretty Bird? You love the things I do to you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes, Jason, I love it,” Dick was almost crying at this point.

Jason gave him one last, dominating kiss before he moved to his collarbone and sucked at it harshly, making sure to leave mark.

“Jason,” Dick complained and thrusted his hips up again and whimpering when he didn’t meet any friction.

The younger man smirked. “Say: pretty please.”

“Fuck you, Jason,” Dick cried. Jason palmed his cock through the fabric of his pants, and Dick cried some more.

Dick gulped few times between his desperate moans before he finally sobbed: “Pretty please.”

Jason smiled like a wolf upon seeing a prey and leaned down to suck at Dick’s nipple. If he remembered correctly it was one of Dick’s weak spots.

And it really was. Dick tilted his head back again, barring his throat in the most seductive and sensual way Jason had ever seen. Without stopping the play with Dick’s nipple, with his tongue, and without letting go of Dick’s wrists, he started to undo Dick’s belt.

“Shit, Jason, shit,” Dick babbled and whimpered loudly when Jason bit his nipple more harshly than before, testing the waters again, and being happy with the reaction he got. It was almost unbelievable how much Dick’s desperate moaning and sobbing made him aroused. His own cock was almost painfully hard.

“What do you want?” Jason growled, his voice low and harsh. He moved up from the nipple now that he undid Dick’s pants. He brushed his lips over Dick’s earlobe, making him shiver again. “Tell me, what do you want, Pretty Bird.”

Dick just desperately shook his head. “Anything, Jason, just… anything, pretty please.”

Jason growled with his own arousal and with his teeth biting on the earlobe: “Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you’re slutty?”

Dick’s eyes rolled back and he was back at sobbing, completely leaning against the wall, too dizzy to stand straight.

And when Jason shoved his hand between Dick’s legs and wrapped his fingers around the hard cock, it was like the only thing that kept him from falling down on his knees was Jason’s hand on his wrists.

Dick closed his eyes, completely lost in the feeling. Jason had the greatest view of the beautiful features of his face. His cheeks were red, his lips swollen from all the kissing, and he was biting his own lip every few moments when he wasn’t busy with whimpering.

Jason stroked his cock gently at first. The frown between Dick’s eyebrows deepened. He didn’t open his eyes and stuttered: “J-Jay!”

The taller man ignored it and squeezed. Given to how loudly Dick sobbed and how he thrusted his hips into Jason’s hand, he indeed did have a thing for light pain.

Time for another little experiment. He leaned closer again, sucking lightly at the skin of Dick’s neck, as he was stroking him off agonizingly slowly. He whispered in low voice. “Just look at you, Pretty Bird. You are so desperate for it; you want it so much… I wish I could have a mirror right now to show you what a mess you are, Pretty Bird. Such a slut.”

Dick opened his eyes. There were tears in them, but given to how much he was thrusting his hips into Jason’s hand, he was enjoying himself very much. “Jay, please.”

Jason smirked when he was sure Dick would see it and took his hand off his cock. He got exactly the reaction he had expected: Dick choked in desperation and looked Jason pleadingly in the eye. “Fuck, please, Jay, please.”

The taller man’s smile widened and he took Dick by his chin to kiss him roughly. Dick welcomed him with a moan. When they broke apart, Jason didn’t let go off his chin right away. He waited until Dick looked back at him, then warned him: “If you move your hips again, I stop, okay?”

Dick could say one thing, one ‘no,’ and this all could be over. If he asked for it, Jason would just let him come. If he said he didn’t want to do this anymore, he would let him go. But Dick didn’t. Instead he just sobbed again and nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say, Jay,” he promised. “Just please do it again.”

Jason felt the corner of his lips tug upwards. “That’s not how sluts say it, is it?”

Dick’s breathing was heavy, labored and he closed his eyes, ashamed of his arousal upon hearing Jason calling him that. “Pretty please, stroke my dick… sir.”

The rush in veins the last word caused Jason was mind-blowing. He kissed Dick hungrily as a reward and swallowed the older man’s moan when he touched Dick’s cock again.

He didn’t stop kissing Dick as he was squeezing the cock too tightly, and moved his hand too quickly. It had to be uncomfortable and maybe even painful, but Dick was just moaning and whimpering into Jason’s mouth as if nothing gave him more pleasure than this however painful it was.

Jason let him come without even fully removing his pants. He watched carefully Dick’s expression of total bliss as he came, and he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life – a frown Dick’s eyebrows, his eyes closed, the red, swollen mouth slightly opened and the nose wrinkled in a very cute way.

He didn’t have too much time to enjoy the expression though, because Dick’s legs gave out, literally gave out under him, and if it wasn’t for Jason’s quick reaction (and holding his wrists) he would’ve fallen down on his ass.

Jason wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist, cursing the fact that the cell didn’t have a bed, and gently let Dick down on the floor. He kneeled in front of him and cupped Dick’s cheek gently.

The smaller man looked like he was high. His eyes didn’t focus and Jason suddenly felt panic that he had fucked up somehow.

“Pretty Bird,” he said, his voice no longer harsh, only kind and worried. “Shit, Pretty Bird, are you okay?”

Dick gave him a somehow delirious smile (which did not calm Jason down very much) and weakly reached for Jason’s face to pull him into a soft kiss.

Finally realizing what Dick wanted, Jason pulled him closer into his lap, embracing him and returning the kiss softly. Dick made an appreciative sound and then broke the kiss to press his forehead under Jason’s jaw. To say the younger man was surprised would be understatement.

He rubbed Dick’s back gently and buried his nose in Dick’s hair, humming into his ear something incoherent. He was still hard, but that was the least of his concerns now.

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered into Jason’s neck.

Jason frowned in confusion and worry, thinking he had done something wrong after all. “For what?” he asked.

There was a moment of silence before Dick tightened his arms around Jason’s neck more and said: “I don’t know.”

Jason gulped, slightly unsure what to do. He finally said: “It’s okay, Dick. You did nothing wrong.” He assured him, kissing him on the head and scratching his back through the shirt of Dick’s uniform tenderly. “You did so great, Pretty Bird. You are amazing.”

He knew he was probably babbling, but he felt like this was what he needed to say to Dick now.

They stayed like this for a while, then Dick spoke again. “You’re still hard.”

Jason immediately shook his head. “It’s nothing, Pretty Bird. Don’t worry about it for now, okay?”

Dick didn’t even fight him on it, which was itself, a sign he was not himself in that moment.

Jason was feeling slightly uneasy and wondered if Dick had been feeling like this before, when he had left him first on the rooftop and then inside his apartment. The thought made Jason tightening his hug and kissing Dick’s temple.

He found himself briefly wondering about the guards finding them like this. But first, he needed to wait and maybe help Dick to get into the right state of mind.

“How are you feeling, Pretty Bird?” he asked.

“Better,” Dick said with a hint of smile in his voice, and Jason was more relieved than ever upon hearing the word.

Dick pulled away from Jason’s neck and kissed the taller man again. Jason had never been one to cuddle, but with Dick, it came naturally. They were softly kissing and cuddling for several minutes, then the other guards contacted Dick via radio and he needed to go.

Jason helped Dick to pull himself together, to have his uniform presentable again. He promised Jason that he would be back as soon as possible and that he would try to convince the lead warden to shorten Jason’s punishment, and then he left.

Even though Jason was all alone in the cell, it didn’t feel as empty or as cold as before, and he could keep himself somewhat busy with remembering Dick and smiling stupidly while staring at the wall. 

* * *

 

Dick was feeling guilty for leaving Jason again in the cell. But there was also a part of him that was happy. Another part was feeling melancholy and tired. It was strange mixture of feelings that was going on in his head and he wasn’t entirely sure of it, but he had the feeling it was thanks to the…. Whatever was going on between them in the cell.

He blushed at the memory. He had never been so utterly wrecked in his life. Not even when they had actually slept together in his apartment.

“Grayson!” Willow called after him just when he was passing the reception desk on his way out of the prison. “Kaspar wants to speak with you in his office.”

Dick smiled at him. “Okay, thanks!” and changed his way, heading to the door with stairs behind it.

The stairs led to an office above which was right between two guard towers. The warden Kaspar had perfect view over almost all of the prison land.

Dick knocked on the door politely and waited for his superior to tell him to come in.

Kaspar’s voice was deep and almost always cold. He always treated Dick nice, though and his voice warmed up a little when he talked to him.

“Come in!” Kaspar called, his voice still cold and distant.

Dick entered the room and smiled at his superior. The room was huge, with an oak desk, several bookshelves and chairs behind and in front of the table. It looked more like Bruce’s office at the Wayne Enterprise than anything else which made Dick feel uncomfortable. On one hand, he assumed with how many criminals were here it made sense. On the other hand, the prison didn’t exactly do an excellent job with keeping the more important criminals in.

Kaspar was tall man, with slightly muscular frame. His hair had long been grey and he usually had his hands behind his back as he watched everything with his cold, green gaze.

His cold expression grew slightly soft when he noticed it was Dick.

“Richard!” he exclaimed excitedly, stood up and walked past his desk, closer to Dick.

The young guard had been a bit uncomfortable the first time Kaspar called him by his first, name because the old man hadn’t asked for permission, but he’d gotten used to it.

“Willow said you wanted to see me, sir?” Dick smiled, trying to cover the uneasiness he was feeling in his stomach. He knew Kaspar liked him. He let him get away with thing most of the other guards wouldn’t, like calling in a day before his shift to let them know he wouldn’t be coming to work or suddenly changing a lot of his shifts upon hearing that a certain new inmate would be arriving in the prison. An inmate, for whom Dick asked for a lot of favors.

Kaspar was watching his every move as Dick made his way into the middle of the room. He hissed when he got a better look on Dick’s face; his right eye to be more precise which was swollen and red.

“I’ve heard that you’ve been attacked by that inmate, Jason Todd,” Kaspar said. He made another step towards Dick and it took most of Dick’s self-control not to flinch and not to step back when Kaspar took his face and turned it to the side.

It was the first time the older man touched him, and it made Dick feel uncomfortable, especially after how relaxed he had felt with Jason before. He let his superior to examine his face, without punching him.

“It’s nothing, sir,” Dick joked. “Worse things happened to me when I was playing with my youngest brother.”

Technically, that wasn’t a lie.

“Isn’t Todd the inmate you wanted to give the kitchen job to?” Kaspar asked before he slowly let go of Dick’s face, but he didn’t stop examining him carefully. “And didn’t you also want a lone cell in C-block?”

Dick fought off the urge to fidget. “Yeah, that’s him, but he only hit me because he got into a fight with another inmate and didn’t realize it’s me behind him.”

Dick laughed and hoped it didn’t sound fake.

Kaspar gazed at him for a very long minute before a smile appeared on his lips. “I’m just surprised you didn’t ask me to shorten his time in the solitary confinement.”

He walked back behind his desk. Dick was watching him carefully. Many people told him he was more trusting than was good for him (especially Bruce and Jason) but he wasn’t stupid and he knew that he shouldn’t trust just anyone or take anyone’s favor for free. But this was Jason. The same Jason who had had a panic attack after they had locked him up in the hole. The Jason who was so scared he hugged him almost the moment he had opened the door to his cell.

“No, but if it wasn’t too big bother to you, sir, it would be nice,” Dick smiled, pretending not to be warry of the offer.

Kaspar just shook his head with a smile that was supposed to be kind, but it came out too sharp. “It’s nothing, my dear Richard. Accidents happen, right?”

Dick was pretty sure that his false smile was far more convincing than Kaspar’s. “Right, sir.”

“You can let him go tomorrow at 3PM,” Kaspar told him. “You can go, now.”

“Thank you, sir, I really appreciate this,” Dick smiled again and turned on his heel to leave the office, 3PM would be an hour after his shift was supposed to start.

He walked slowly towards the exit, not wanting to look like he couldn’t wait till he’d get to the door. He opened them before he turned at Kaspar and said: “Have a good day, sir.”

Kaspar smiled again, sending shivers down Dick’s spine and not the good ones. “You too, my dear Richard, you too.”

After Dick closed the door, he couldn’t remember a time when he was happier to be in a different room than the warden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I feel like I should warn you that one of my original characters will act somehow creepy around another character, so beware.  
> Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and any kudos or comments are welcome. As always, huge thanks to my beta [Erica](http://poisonedbat.tumblr.com) whom I love very much!

“Okay, but what about the toilet wine?”

“No, you are not going to make a toilet wine, you idiot. You don’t even know how!”

Jason hid the smile on his face behind a cup of coffee Dick had brought to him. Jason wasn’t planning to actually make pruno (not yet, anyway) but that didn’t stop him from having a bit of fun by threatening the other man with the possibility.

They were in the room with the doors to the solitary containment cells. The door to Jason’s were wide open while the only door other guards could come in were hacked by little Tim. There was also a loop on security camera, so the two of them could have few moments for themselves and so far, they were using these moments pretty well.

Jason had just walked in the bigger room the first few minutes and then he collapsed into the guard chair. Dick had brought him Chinese take-outs and latte just the way he loves it, so now Jason was just enjoying himself. The guard assured him that the guards were allowed to bring their own meals in and coffee so it wasn’t a problem.

Dick was laying on the desk in front of him, and he pouted at him.

“I can always learn. You seriously think I’m gonna survive this prison without a bit of booze?” Jason teased more. He wasn’t going to try to make the brew, but there was no reason not to threat Dick with the possibility.

Dick pouted even more. “Shut up and eat, so you can get back to playing with my hair.”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Why am I not surprised that you’re bossy? Also, how the hell am I supposed to both eat and have my mouth shut?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Why am I not surprised that you talk back?”

Jason liked the view – Dick spread out on the desk before him, and even though he knew that he’d love to see Dick much more on his own bed, the smaller man looked so good. He was looking up at him with his beautiful, bright blue eyes, his lips were parted, just slightly.  His hair needed a cut, but Jason liked that it was longer. He imagined himself pulling at that hair while he was fucking him.

The swollen eye was a reminder what he had done to him, and while Jason still felt guilty about it, it didn’t stop him from putting his cup of latte aside and leaned down to kiss the other man. Dick groaned into the kiss, surprised, but didn’t stop him. Instead, he put his hand on the back of Jason’s head and tilted his head slightly to give Jason a better angle when he deepened the kiss.

Jason was just about to get really into it when he felt Dick’s phone vibrate in his pocket.

They broke the kiss, and Dick pulled the phone out of his pocket without getting up from the table. Jason took the box with Chinese and began to eat again.

Dick smiled when he saw the name on the screen. Jason couldn’t see the name and he immediately felt possessive streak inside of him raising.

“Who is it?” he asked, trying to sound calm. He didn’t want to be that partner that tried to control everything their better half did, but he couldn’t stop the question leaving his mouth.

As if Dick knew what Jason was thinking he smirked at him and joked: “My secret lover that I had found the same night you and I officially, unofficially hit it off.”

Jason growled, but he felt the corner of his lips raising in amusement. Dick’s grin was even more contentious when he answered the phone with: “Hi, Bruce!”

The younger man rolled his eyes and began to eat again.

Dick was watching him the whole time. While he was listening to what Bruce was saying, he reached for Jason’s free hand with fond, almost sentimental expression on his face. Jason had never thought he was one for stupid, sentimental gestures, but when Dick looked at him like this, something warm spread in his chest and he wanted to pull Dick closer and kiss him senseless.

He lanced their fingers together, feeling familiar heat in his cheeks. He felt like a fool, but he wanted to do it. Plus, it made Dick’s smile even wider.

“Yeah,” Dick said while looking at Jason and for a moment, the inmate forgot that Dick was on the phone and was confused. Dick clearly knew what he was thinking because he giggled.

Jason frowned at him and squeezed Dick’s hand a bit too harshly.

“Ouch!” Dick gasped and squeezed right back. Then, into the phone: “He’s torturing me, Bruce! You do know, Jason, that you are attacking a prison officer and-ouch!! Bruce, tell him to stop!”

Jason put down the, now empty, box and poked into Dick with his fork. Dick grinned and extended the hand with the phone and said with a smile: “Bruce wants to speak with you, Jaybird.”

Jason rolled his eyes and took it. “Hi, Bruce.”

“Dick told me you got yourself into a fight,” Bruce grumbled and Jason rolled his eyes even more, irritated suddenly. When Dick playfully squeezed his hand, he pulled away. He avoided Dick’s confused gaze and focused on Bruce.

“And did he also tell you that he told me to get in a fight?” Jason snarled.

Bruce stayed silent for too long and that was all the answer Jason needed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Jason,” Bruce said, his voice calm. “Why did you choose Penguin of all people?”

“I dunno,” Jason shrugged. “All the same, I guess.”

“And how many favors exactly do you think Dick can ask for?”

Jason froze. He didn’t think about that, but now he remembered that Dick mentioned cell just for himself, the job in the kitchen and now getting out of the hole much sooner than he thought.

“That’s what I thought,” Bruce repeated Jason’s words, irritating him even more. “And was it really you who punched him in the face? Why are you punching him?”

“I didn’t punch him!” Jason growled. “It was an accident.”

“Is that Todd?” Jason heard Damian’s voice from the phone and he rolled his eyes again. “Tell him if he hits Grayson again, I’ll kill him.”

“Tell that spawn of the devil to fuck off!”

“Jason!” both Dick and Bruce snapped.

“What, he started,” Jason shouted in defensive tone.

“But you are older!” Bruce yelled at him from the phone.

Jason wanted to retort, but before he could he saw Dick grinning at him again. It took him only a second to figure out why the huge grin, and he scowled at the older man. He still remembered how often Bruce used to (and still did) tell Dick to be the more reasonable because he was the oldest one.

It wasn’t really nice, to be told to be the more sensible just because he was few years older.

“You should apologize,” Bruce told him.

“No,” Jason was about to cut off in the middle of the call, but then he remembered. “Say hi to Alfred and Cass… and the replacement, I guess.”

He heard Bruce take in a deep breath, but before the billionaire could say anything, Jason cut the call of.

“You are acting like a five year old again,” Dick sighed, took his phone back and put it back into his pocket.

Jason drunk the rest of his latte in one gulp – it was already cold and distasteful. He looked at the empty cup, frowning. “You know, now that I think about it… how exactly do you know I like latte with salted caramel?”

Dick winked at him: “I know a lot of thigs about you, Jay.”

“Now that just sounds stalky,” Jason frowned at him, but when Dick just continued smiling, he rolled his eyes and allowed the smile to grow on his lips. He let Dick to pull him in for a quick, close mouth kiss.

When Dick broke the kiss, he said: “We should go… it’s almost 3PM and I’m supposed to take you out of here.”

Jason grumbled something under his breath, but he stood up and walked back to the solitary cell. Dick, meanwhile, stood up and sat back down behind the desk. He made sure to close the now empty box, and put it, along with the empty cup to the places where they were on the loop Tim was using for the security footage. He waited until Jason closed the huge metal door behind himself, and then gave him several second to get into place he had been before. Then, he sent a message to Tim and waited several minutes, pretending to be reading newspaper before he stood up and walked to Jason’s cell.

“Well, well,” Jason joked when they Dick opened the door because the cameras didn’t provide the sound. “Long time no see, deputy warden, Grayson.”

Dick grinned. “Long time indeed. Now be a good criminal and turn around so I can handcuff you.”

Jason sneered at Dick, making the other man narrow his eyes suspiciously until the inmate explained: “Just thinking that next time, I want to be the one putting handcuffs on you, Pretty Bird.”

Dick’s cheeks turned into a nice shade of pink. “You’re an ass, Jason.”

“Don’t even pretend you don’t like it,” Jason flirted.

The older man’s face turned even more pink, and Jason was partly grateful that the footage would be black and white. No matter what he said or did, he didn’t want to make Dick’s job more difficult than it had to be. He couldn’t help but want to speak with him freely as long as he could.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Jason murmured and his smirk grew wider when Dick looked at him flustered.

“Jaybird, I have a work to do today. I can’t-”

“What? Get hard?” Jason laughed. “Oh, yeah that would be shameful, right? Imagine how I could fuck you against this wall. I would make you beg for it, Pretty Bird, just like you begged yesterday… probably more. And I wouldn’t let you come until I would order you so.”

Dick’s breath hitched in his throat. He looked at Jason with eyes dazzling with arousal and licked his lips. Jason wanted to lean in and really push him against the wall.

“Jason,” the guard somehow managed to sound normal. “Please, I really can’t be seen on the footage with a hard on, let alone be seen. There would be investigation, and by law I did actually sexually assaulted you.”

Jason laughed. “What could happen? You and I sharing the cell?”

When he saw how much Dick actually frowned and how the blood slowly disappeared from his face and Jason frowned. “Sorry, Dick. I promise not to do it again.”

Dick was staring into Jason’s eyes for few seconds, and Jason wasn’t going to lie – it hurt a little that Dick didn’t think he was being honest. But he had to admit that he had never been one to listen to what others told him to do, so maybe it was just a little bit deserved.

“Okay,” Dick murmured. Together, they walked out of the cell. Dick took the empty box and cup, and then they went into the empty hall. Their way was slow and Jason carefully watched Dick’s expression. The guard was stubbornly looking ahead.

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Please tell me you don’t really think about yourself as of a rapist, Dick.”

Dick didn’t say anything which was a good enough answer.

Jason rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Big Bird,” he grumbled, but before he could continue his rant, the guard spoke up.

“Well, by the law I am!”

“Who gives a fuck about some stupid law?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Dick shrugged, his voice sarcastic. “Maybe I?”

“Dick, you realize that after what I did to you there, you could be the one accusing me of raping you, right?”

Dick wrinkled his nose. “That’s ridiculous.”

“No, you are talking ridiculous, Pretty Bird,” Jason grumbled. “You and I were together before already, this is not just you suddenly deciding to ‘use’ me against my will now that you think you have some power over me. If I didn’t want it, I would push you away, and if you didn’t want it, you would’ve punched me in the nose… You would punch me in the nose, wouldn’t you?”

Dick looked at him with raised eyebrows and a very small smirk on his lips. “Jaybird, if you did something I wouldn’t like, I would kick your pathetic ass. Just because you grew a bit taller than me, doesn’t mean you would give me a hard time.”

Jason laughed. “You call me only ‘a bit taller?’ Could you repeat that, Dick? I’m not sure I heard you right from up here.”

Dick pouted. “You’re being childish again.”

“Aw, look who’s talking with that cute pout on your lips?” Jason teased and when Dick pouted some more, he wanted to kiss him more than ever.

Dick would probably talk back, but they walked out of the hall, into the block. Jason blinked few times to get used to the light. The inmates and the guards were all watching him the same and Dick poked him with the baton.

“Go, Todd,” Dick said almost mockingly.

Jason murmured so only the guard behind him could hear him: “Is this your way of taking revenge on me for calling you small, Dick?”

Dick poked him again and Jason almost laughed.

They walked through the A and B-blocks in silence. Jason glanced upon guys he had beaten the day before several times. When they were passing through the door to Jason’s block, the younger man asked silently. “Isn’t it a bit weird that I’m allowed out of the hole only after a day?”

Dick tensed slightly, then he forced his body to relax and smiled: “I just asked the warden and he said yes. What can I say? Just because you don’t appreciate it doesn’t mean others can’t see that I’m a charming young man.”

Jason frowned. He was very much aware that Dick was charming and young. He was also beautiful, hot and so damn smart, and everybody liked him. The older man was, by all standards, out of Jason’s league and he knew it very well.

“Richard!”

Both men turned around to see the warden. He had two guards with him, just like before when he was walking the prison, and he was smiling at Dick again. Jason frowned at him. There was something off about him. It looked like he didn’t pay attention to Jason, or anyone else for that matter. No one except for Dick.

Dick returned the smile. “Sir,” he greeted politely.

“How is your shift going, Richard?” Kaspar asked sweetly.

Jason didn’t like that guy. He was too close in Dick’s (and his) personal space and he didn’t care.

“It’s going alright, sir,” Dick grinned. “I had a bad night sleep, but a really good cup of coffee.”

At first, Jason didn’t understand why Dick didn’t expanded the subject a bit more. Then he realized that Dick technically didn’t have much to talk about… except for Jason. And clearly, the older man tried hard so the warden would focus on anything just not Jason. If the inmate wouldn’t be standing right next to him, perhaps it would even work.

Warden Kaspar looked at Jason with cold eyes and smiled even more. “And this is the famous Jason Todd, isn’t it?” he turned his attention back to Dick. “I’m happy to see that this time, he didn’t act as an animal and hit you.”

Then, causing a great wave of anger raise in Jason, he leaned in, closer to Dick and whispered something in his ear. If Jason’s hands weren’t handcuffed, he would punch that asshole across the face, the consequences be damned.

Dick just laughed when Kaspar stepped back and looked at the floor, almost shyly. That only increased Jason’s fury.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your work, my dear Richard,” Kaspar smiled and just as Dick took Jason by the elbow to continue on their way to Jason’s cell, was when the warden took Dick by his shoulder.

When Jason looked at him, his smirk was only wider and the only thing that really kept him from punching that bastard was that Dick would be disappointed.

“And my dear Richard, please do remember what I told you, alright?”

He squeezed the shoulder and then he was on his way with the duo of his bodyguards.

When they were out of their earshot, Jason growled. “I hate that guy.”

“Don’t say that,” Dick said in cheerful voice, as if the whole thing was a joke. “This is the guy that did me a lot of favors for you, Jaybird.”

Dick’s cheerful voice only added fuel to the fire of Jason’s anger, especially when the younger man looked at Dick and saw that he was slightly paler than before.

“What did he tell you?” Jason demanded impatiently.

Dick pursed his lips and didn’t say anything.

The younger man growled loudly at him and moved quickly in front of Dick, stopping him in his tracks.

“Move, Jason,” Dick hissed, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

There were already inmates watching the two of them and their little argument.

“What. Did. He. Tell. You?” Jason growled every single word, slowly and stepped into Dick’s personal space.

“I told you to move, Todd!” Dick said in the same tone Jason was using, but louder so other inmates would hear them. He clearly hoped that would make the younger man back away. It didn’t.

Jason stepped even closer, almost threateningly. And Dick finally pushed into his chest, away from himself.

Now, even the guards were watching them. The young inmate felt like he could do nothing, but turn around and walk to his cell. Dick followed him immediately.

After few steps, Jason heard the older man sigh tiredly. “Jay, whatever he said wasn’t about you. He’s known here to be a bit… weird. And you know I can take care of myself.”

Jason frowned and considered giving Dick the cold shoulder, but he was never one to keep quiet. And besides he always considered to be somehow unfair – when he was angry at someone, the someone deserved to know.

“Define weird,” Jason said, finally at his cell. He let Dick open the cell and then take off the handcuffs.

Dick was silent for a few seconds. “Weird like when he leans in to tell you that you do a good job, Jay.”

“And that’s all he told you?”

“Yep.”

The younger man narrowed his eyes. “Then why are you so pale?”

“Wouldn’t you be when such creepy, old guy invades your little bubble to say you’re good at your job?” Dick raised his eyebrows.

“Sounds like he’s trying to flirt with you.”

Dick giggled and waved his hand. “Like I said, I’m charming. And, even if he was flirting with me, do you seriously think that I would flirt back? Have you seen his wrinkled face? He’s older than Bruce, man! Besides… Why go out for a hamburger when I can have steak at home?” he added in a whisper.

Jason watched the confident smirk on Dick’s face warily, but eventually nodded.

“Okay,” he nodded in the end.

Dick’s smile widened. “Yeah. Listen, Jay I really need to go for now, but I’ll be back later, okay?”

“Sure,” Jason nodded and reached under the pillow to take a book and read for a while.

When the guard made a step to walk away he added: “And Dick… sorry I was such an ass earlier.”

Dick just smiled and said: “Aw, don’t worry about it. I know you just care,” and before Jason had the opportunity to deny it, he was gone.

Dick slowly walked away from the cell. He walked through the block, calm and steady. The world around him felt muted, his legs were weak and his hands were shaking. He put on the act as he always did, though. When he walked around other guards, he smiled, he waved at them, he told them short jokes until he finally arrived in the guard locker room. There, he checked around for other people.

When he was sure he was alone, he locked himself in the bathroom and threw up in the toilet bowl twice.

Dick usually wasn’t this sensitive about someone touching – he even considered himself to be a very touchy guy – but there were few people who just made his stomach turn. And Kaspar was one of them.

But Dick also knew when to keep his mouth shut, when to keep things to himself… when to overlook certain things. And that was a good idea with his superior because as long as it would concern just and only him, he thought it would be alright. He was a grown-ass man who could take care of himself.

Kaspar was always weird, that wasn’t a lie. He was always giving Dick the looks and talked to him really kindly. And then, when Dick had wanted a favor from him, he had just smiled and told him it was already done.

The touch was so invasive, so light yet so forceful, and he wanted to take a shower right now. It brought back the memories on the night at the rooftop which Dick thought he had buried long time ago.

He remembered the warden words. It would be a waste of such a pretty face like yours, my dear.

Dick felt his stomach twist again so he leaned over the bowl and threw up some more.

It was strange, but Dick wanted to go back to Jason and just be with him, hold him more than he did yesterday. He wished it would be possible.

When he was sure his stomach was empty and he didn’t have anything to throw up, he put down the lid and sat on it tiredly. He allowed himself to close his eye for a few seconds and just rationally think.

It was clear that he would have to be very, very careful with the favors from now on. He didn’t want Kaspar to have illusions about their relationship. He knew it was stupid to want it to be professional now that he had asked so much of him, but he had to play it somehow.

He waited in the restrooms for thirty minutes before his hands stopped shaking and he could leave it knowing no one would notice anything. 

* * *

 

“Clear my schedule, I don’t want to be disturbed,” Kaspar grumbled at his secretary, behind the desk, in front of the door leading to his office.

She simply nodded and immediately took her phone to cancel the appointment he was supposed to have in thirty minutes.

Kaspar closed the door behind himself and walked to his chair. He waited several seconds, thinking it through before he logged in his computer and found the footages from today, in the solitary containment cell.

Todd had spent his morning exercising. And then, just after Richard had arrived in the cell, he had just sat down in the corner and spent the next hour there. Kaspar frowned when he watched his guard because the young man came into the room, sat behind the desk and read the same page of a newspapers for the next hour. Not to mention he hadn’t touched his coffee, nor his lunch in the form of Chinese takeout box.

Kaspar supposed the coffee had not been as great as Dick had told him. Especially if Richard took the supposedly full box and cup and threw it in the trash shortly before he left the cell with Todd.

An ugly grin grew on Kaspar’s face. He reached for his phone and called one of his most trustworthy men.

“Yes?”

“Johansson?” the warden smirked even more. “I need something from you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm adding another chapter. As always, big thanks to my beta (and now also my girlfriend girlfriend) [Erica](http://poisonedbat.tumblr.com). I'm not sure if I mentioned it but you can also find me on my [tumblr](http://brooose-wayne.tumblr.com). As always all mistakes and errors are mine.  
> I would also like to warn everyone that I added the tags "Canon-Typical Violence" and "Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con" which applies to the end of the chapter, so please, read with caution or skip it. It is not and will not be explicit in this fic but it will be talked about in later chapters. And, another change from canon is that Leslie Thompkins works as the physician in the prison.  
> Anyway, I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. All your comments and your kudos are welcome.

The following two months went surprisingly well. Jason kept his job in the kitchen and he liked it probably more than he would have with a job in the laundry room or cleaning the halls like other inmates.

He got in touch with Bruce and all of his friends. They all visited him on the weekend, and Jason had ten minutes to make few calls every evening. Minutes he treasured very much, but were hardly enough. It surprised him how much he talked to his friends and family and how much he had to say about his relatively boring day in prison.

The other inmates weren’t bothering him as much- though Jason did have to defend himself few times when a group of inmates attacked him. During all three times, Dick was there, and during all these three times, Dick sent the other inmates to the hole instead of Jason.

He was very grateful for it. And also for the little things Dick had kept hidden for him in the kitchen sometimes. So far, he had gotten coffee of very good quality, candy, home-made cookies from Alfred and even a pack of cigarettes (a courtesy Roy Harper which, Dick had assured him, was not going to happen again).

Unfortunately, there was a catch. Jason was a big boy, and he knew that there was always a catch with everything. They talked a lot and he enjoyed it. Sometimes in the common room, he would sit in the chair near Dick and they would have a silent conversation (not too often though, because they didn’t want to start look suspicious.) Other times, Jason yelled at some other inmates to cause a scene so he would be led into his cell while the whole block was empty and Dick would lock him in his cell and they would talk through the bars. Once or twice, they disappeared into the theater room and just sat there, but never for too long.

The catch was that they didn’t have an opportunity to have sex since that night in the hole. And Jason was getting more and more frustrated. It wasn’t even as much because of his sex drive in general, as it was the need to just ran his hair through Dick’s hair. To just touch him, to see the expressions he had showed him the other time. He wanted to see everything. He wanted to touch everything. He wanted to kiss everything. And the more days passed, the more nervous he was, and the more the urgency was intense.

They didn’t even kiss!

Jason growled, too lost in his thoughts to really pay attention to his surroundings, and put more food on the tray of the inmate standing in front of him. He did it a bit harshly and so the thing that was supposed to be mashed potatoes, splashed all over the tray and some of it also got onto the shirt of the inmate.

It was one of the bigger guys, but when he saw Jason’s angry look, though, he left the line without saying anything and joined his friends on one of the tables.

When he felt light touch on his elbow, he almost hit the person. He turned around, prepared to beat that fucker with his dirty ladle only to realize it was Dick standing behind him. This took him by surprise, the feeling completely pushing away all of his anger.

It was not usual for Dick to approach him so publicly. In fact, it had never happened before and that was a good enough reason to be worried.

“With me, Todd, now,” Dick commanded in serious voice that almost didn’t even sound as his own.

Jason let himself to be dragged away from the food and handed his ladle to the other inmate. Dick pulled Jason to the side, the seriousness leaving his face that was now white as a sheet, and his brows almost connected in a frown. He looked really worried.

“What happened?” Jason asked.

“Okay, I didn’t say this to you sooner and I apologize for that,” Dick spoke so quickly it was difficult to understand him, but Jason knew him for few years and was able to hear the words very well. “But they caught Black Mask… and most of his gang.” Dick paused there to catch his breath. “And he’s already in this prison. Bruce wanted to manage sending him elsewhere, that’s why I didn’t tell you, but Bruce didn’t manage.”

“Where is he?” Jason narrowed his eyes.

Dick’s worried face turned into a mixture of desperation and worry. “Please tell me you are not going to try to kill him, Jay.”

Perhaps it was his desire for Dick, mixing with the need to kill that Sionis bastard, but he couldn’t help the small smirk on his lips and saying: “I would kill a lot more people if it meant that they would sent me to the hole where we can be alone.”

For a moment, Dick’s face changed into pleasantly surprised and he gave the inmate a small smile: “Really?” Jason was about to expand on the subject, but Dick shook his head as if he just realized what he had said: “Never mind. Really, Jason, don’t try to kill him.”

“So, where is the Red Hood?!” a loud voice came from the chow hall.

Jason and Dick exchanged glances and for a moment, Dick looked like he was scared that he would have to jump on him to stop from answering the Black Mask.

“You know,” Jason whispered to Dick, but was carefully watching Roman Sionis, standing in the doorway with several of his guys in his tow. “If this was a movie, I would pull you close and kiss you like there would be no tomorrow. But we’re not in movie and I don’t want to get you in more trouble than I have to, so you just gotta do with a: See ya.”

“Jason, no!” and Dick almost caught him.

The inmate however turned on his heel before the older man could react, Jason was on his way back to the counter with food.

“What’s the matter, Sionis?” he shouted. “Still pissed off about that time the Red Hood kicked your and your guys’ asses so hard you were crying like a baby?”

He heard Dick howl softly in desperation.

“Sionis, cut this shit off if you don’t wanna end up in the hole the same day you arrived!” one of the guards yelled at the Black Mask threateningly. “And you, Todd, stay in your place if you don’t wanna be in the hole right next to your friend here!”

Jason growled. He honestly thought it would have led to a fight. this was disappointment, but not too much. He was well aware that the distaste to the villain was mutual, so it probably wouldn’t take long for Sionis to just plainly attack him. Or he would send his men, the result was going to be the same – Jason kicking their asses and then playing it for a self-defense. The only thing Jason needed to do was wait for Black Mask to make a first move.

Jason finished his shift at the chow hall in relative peace. Dick disappeared from the kitchen and appeared again next to the guard standing by the door leading outside. He watched Jason carefully, especially when Black Mask and his minions were in front of him. He made sure to smile at them extremely charmingly (despite them glaring at him threateningly), and made sure to splash the mashed potatoes on Sionis shirt when he was giving the man his portion of meal.

The Black Mask growled at him, but took his tray and walked to a table. Garett was sitting there, but when Sionis and his gang appeared in front of the table, he quickly took his tray and found another table. Jason frowned when he saw the bruises on right cheek and his left eye. He also looked paler than before and skinnier.

Jason had scared few lummoxes who wanted to beat the poor little guy few times, but he wasn’t able to keep an eye on him all the times and this was the result. He clenched his fists and watched a big inmate who invited him to the table and then threw his arm around the small man’s shoulders. When the big guy whispered something into Garett’s ear, Jason had decided – he was going kick that creep’s ass.

Once his shift was over, he followed most of the inmates and headed to the yard. He usually avoided that place because Dick told him that there weren’t as many cameras as there were in the inside the buildings due to the weather usually not being good enough for the inmates to go out.

Dick was there too; he always tried to be close to Jason. This time, however, Dick was farther away than usual. For a minute, Jason wondered if he had insulted Dick and if the older man was sulking, but that wasn’t like him. Dick could get angry, hell, he could even get pretty damn pissed, but his anger never lasted long. There was not a single vengeful bone in his body and he was able to forgive terrible things.

Then, Jason noticed that Dick was standing close to Garett, narrowing his eyes on every inmate that tried to come closer to the poor boy.

For once, Jason wasn’t feeling possessively or jealous. He felt a smile growing on his lips as he watched the protective side of Dick Grayson take over. The older man had such a big heart and, sometimes, Jason still couldn’t believe it. Dick was the first one to forgive him for all the shit he had done to Bruce and Tim. If there was someone who truly deserved to be the Golden Boy, it was Dick.

Of course, Jason didn’t plan to tell any of that to Dick anytime soon. His deep, and slightly unnerving thoughts were pushed into the back of his mind, when another guard came to Dick and showed him something- a paper. Dick raised one of his eyebrows, the same way Bruce  did, then put the paper on the table in front of him and bent over it to read it.

Jason had to stop in his tracks, to one of the benches, to savor the look on Dick’s perfect, round butt. How Dick, who was working out pretty often and was a man, managed to have such a perfect bubbly ass was beyond Jason. A wild image of Dick in his tight, closefitting Nightwing uniform crossed his mind and he almost didn’t notice the presence behind him.

He quickly turned around which probably saved his life, but he felt sharp, strong pain in his left shoulder. He growled in pain, grabbed the man’s wrist that was still on the tool, was currently stabbed in his shoulder. With the other hand, he moved his elbow up and then in a skilled, experienced move, sharply down over the inmate’s forearm. First, there was a loud crack, then the man screamed in pain. That was quickly silenced as Jason kicked him in stomach, sending him on the ground far away from him.

First, Jason made sure that no other inmates were going after him, then he looked closer on the guy who just tried to murder him. It was one of Sionis’ man. His eyes found the Black Mask soon enough, smoking a cigarette. He was watching Jason with pissed off eyes. Jason growled again, and looked at the thing in his shoulder. He took the handle firmly in his hand and took the screwdriver out silently, his eyes settling on the man on the ground again. It hurt like hell, but Jason couldn’t show that.

He knew the guards were coming, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use the opportunity to show others that, trying to do something like that again, would be stupid. He ignored the blood pouring out of his wound, and got to the idiot who attacked him. He took him by his shirt only to slam him on a bench. The inmates who were sitting there were quickly clearing the space.

Jason still held the screwdriver, but he didn’t stab the other man. Instead, he punched him in the face, again and again, feeling the nose and other bones crushing under his mighty blows. Then, he felt familiar hands on his good shoulder pulling him away. He didn’t want to hit Dick, even if it would an accident again, so he let the older man to drag him away.

“Enough Todd!”

He had a gun in his face, not from Dick, but from three other guards.

“Hand that screwdriver over!” the same guard yelled at him as if he was some kind of an animal.

Jason growled at him, so maybe he did have a point, but when Dick reached out his hand, he just scowled at him and gave him the screwdriver.

“He’s injured!” Dick called, and the other guard snorted disgustedly.

“Which one you mean?”

“Are you blind, Johansson?” Dick snapped, irritated and looked at the other guard impatiently. “I mean both!”

Johansson rolled his eyes and pointed at one of the inmates. Jason watched them, but also looking at Dick with the corner of his eye. The older man was looking at his injury in worry, but they both knew Jason has been through much worse.

“Well?” Johansson narrowed his eyes on Dick, while he was handcuffing the man who attacked Jason. “Are you gonna handcuff him or what?”

Dick pressed his lips into a thin line. He didn’t agree with what the other guard said, but Johansson was watching him carefully…he belonged to that little group of people who didn’t like Dick very much.

Eventually, Dick turned back to Jason, feeling strangely guilty and angry at the other guard, and told him: “Turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Jason was watching him with suspicion, but he did as he was told. He didn’t hiss or show any pain even though putting his hands behind back had to hurt.

“You!” Johansson pointed at a group of inmates standing aside. “What the fuck happened?”

It wasn’t surprising when no one exactly stepped forward to tell them. And Dick couldn’t ask the inmate that attacked Jason because his face was so damn bloody and two guards had to hold him in a sitting position. The way he was beaten made Dick slightly sick. Not because it was so upsetting. He had seen and even were in worse conditions. It was because Jason was the one who did it. Which was illogical since Dick knew exactly what Jason was capable off.

He gulped as he was handcuffing Jason as gently as he could.

When he was done with handcuffing he reached for his walkie-talkie and said: “Someone inform the doctor on the infirmary that we’re coming with two injured inmates.”

“Alright boys, everyone returns to their cells!” Johansson yelled.

All the inmates grumbled loudly, but they were heading to exit the yard. Two guards, Johansson included, dragged the inmate that attacked Jason. Dick took the said man by his elbow on the good arm and gently tugged him towards the exit as well.

On their way inside, he said into the walkie-talkie: “We’ll need to see the footage from camera from the 2nd yard to see what happened. For now, it looks like an attack on fellow inmate.”

“Understood,” came the reply.

The infirmary was situated in the same wing as the solitary containment, only few doors prior. The other inmates, just like Johansson ordered them, moved back to their cells. Dick didn’t like that they had to move Jason and the other inmate. It was against the protocol. They should have called the doctor there and she should have checked the inmates before taking them into the infirmary.

Dick frowned.

The infirmary was small and at this time, there would usually be inmates the doctor would treat, but she had to clear the place for the injured inmates. There was a lot of closets, every single one of them locked without glass that could be easily shattered, and several medical beds. The doctor also had a desk with desktop computer on it, and shelving files.

The moment their little group entered, Leslie Thompkins was on her feet, making her way to them. Dick didn’t miss how the first thing she did was glance on Jason, making sure he’s alright, then she moved to the more urgent patient.

“Oh, god,” she breathed out. “Let’s take him to the x-ray immediately. You, uncuff him for god’s sake, make sure he lies down on a bed and apply a lot of pressure on it before I come back so he doesn’t bleed out.”

“Will do, ma’am,” Dick nodded and, hoping he didn’t look too relieved, he took the handcuffs off Jason.

Leslie meanwhile took the two other guards and the inmate through the door leaving to the x-ray room.

Dick tried to help Jason to get on the bed the moment they were alone in the room, but the younger man growled at him. Dick felt his body jerk, but he let the other man do it himself.

Jason was smart and chose the bed where the camera had the worst angle, so the view it would have, would be on his back. Then he looked at Dick. He narrowed his eyes because Dick was somehow pale and avoiding his gaze, but he came closer to Jason to apply the pressure on the shoulder. The inmate didn’t show any pain except for a short hiss.

“For fuck’s sake, Dick,” Jason laughed but there was no real humor in it. “You look like a fucking sheet.”

Dick just scowled at him.

Jason made a frustrated sound. “Why are you so pissed off?!”

Dick’s jaw slightly moved and Jason realized it had to be bad. The guard didn’t even glance on the camera. “You think this is a joke, Jason? You got stabbed and then-“

“Aw, so you’re worried about me,” Jason smirked smugly.

The sound Dick made was very close to a howl. “Of course I’m worried! You’re still bleeding, oh my god! But I’m also pissed! Why the hell did you have to beat that guy’s face into something that looks like mashed potatoes with a lot of blood?!”

The smugness quickly left Jason’s expression and was replaced by irritation. “I don’t know if you noticed this, birdbrain, but that fucker was trying to kill me!”

“And you beat the shit out of him for that?!” Dick snorted. “That’s your solution?”

“No, my solution would be stabbing him right back!”

Dick growled loudly. He felt his heart beating loudly in his chest. He felt uneasy and sick at his stomach. He knew that no matter what, Jason would be going to the hole for improper self-defense. The problem was, Dick wasn’t sure if he should do anything about it. He did not want to ask for yet another favor from the warden… but he also knew that he would do it if the warden thought it would be ‘proper’ to put Jason in the hole for more than a week.

He couldn’t imagine Jason being there for longer than two days, though. He had seen what such long stay could do to some inmates and he wasn’t going to let Jason suffer no matter what.

“This is not how you should do it!”

“Are you telling me that should have just call for the guards to deal with it?!” Jason hissed, not that angry to not control his voice – he knew that would alert the guards in the other room.

Dick knew that wouldn’t be exactly a good choice either for his prison life – the other inmates would see him as weak. It was a bit like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. But that didn’t mean Jason had to beat the other man that bad.

“Jason, if that inmate is smart, he’s gonna place charges against you for trying to kill him!”

“He tried to kill me first!”

“And you beat the shit out of him after he was no longer a threat!”

Their argument would have continued if it wasn’t for Leslie and the guards with the inmate in wheelchair walking in. The inmate was already conscious, but it looked like he was still slightly out of it. His eyes were red from blood and he wasn’t saying anything.

“This inmate has a concussion,” Leslie told the guards. “Lay him on the bed, I’ll fill the papers for the hospital. I don’t have the facility to deal with such injury. You two should go call an ambulance, and get the leg cuffs for his transport to the hospital.”

“Is it really necessary?” Johansson growled and Dick watched him carefully. They never liked each other very much, but lately, there was something different in Johansson’s behavior as well. He was somehow closer and was picking on Dick less… which was suspicious.

Leslie slowly turned her head to look Johansson in the eyes. Her expression was like a stone and there was ice in her eyes. “Do you think I would tell you to do it if I didn’t think it was necessary?”

Johansson didn’t answer, instead he and the other guard helped the inmate on the medical bed, applied the restraints and left the room. Leslie waited a moment longer, then she stepped to the bed where Jason was laying on, right next to Dick.

She hissed after she took Dick’s hand he had been putting the pressure on Jason’s wound with. “You sure are bleeding a lot,” she murmured, then turned to the last guard in the room. “We need to take him to the x-ray room.”

Jason moved to sit up, but Leslie pushed on his good shoulder. “Don’t move. The bed has wheels.”

Dick smirked. “That was everyone’s dream when they were kids, wasn’t it?”

Jason felt his cheeks heating up as he remembered one of the few occasions when he had been a Robin and Dick was a Nightwing and they had spent their times together. In the middle of a very boring night, they had sneaked away from Batman, and then they had a race in shopping carts. It was one of the fondest memories Jason had of his childhood, and secretly cherished.

Dick maneuvered the medical bed into the x-ray room. There weren’t any windows and it was very dimly lit. Jason watched Leslie as she prepared all she needed for the x-ray. Leslie was done with it within few minutes and then took him back to the infirmary room.

“It looks like the shoulder blade wasn’t pierced. You’re lucky, Jason,” Leslie said. “Now we only need to treat the wound and you’ll be free to go.”

Dick looked at her worriedly. “Are you planning to keep him in here?”

Leslie looked him in the eye and Dick knew in that moment that she was as aware of the cameras as he was, as well as careful around them. “I will give the warden recommendation to keep him here, but if he’ll decide to do as I say is completely his decision, Dick. Not much I can do here except for patching Jason up.”

She skillfully and effectively stopped Jason’s bleeding and then, after giving him local anesthesia for the shoulder, stitched the injury up. Leslie also informed them that she needed to do an ultrasound to make sure there was no internal bleeding.

After she was done, she wrote a report. Johansson and the other guard returned. When it looked like Johansson wanted to stay behind while the other guard would take the inmate with head injury, Leslie gave him a sharp look and informed him that she didn’t need him and that she was sure there were places in prison where he could actually do some work. Johansson wasn’t very happy about it, but he left Leslie alone with Dick and Jason.

Then, Leslie smiled at Dick and told him that she needed to give the reports to the warden and ask him where he’d like to put Jason afterwards. She also hinted that she would be there for a longer amount of time so if they needed to talk about something, it would be nice if they did it in that moment.

After she was gone, Dick made sure he was standing in the blind spot of a camera, he texted Tim to put a loop again here. In just few minutes, Tim sent him a text with a thumbs up, letting him know that the camera was taken care off.

Dick locked the door and looked at Jason. “We should be okay for the moment.”

“Fine,” Jason growled. “Will you tell me now what the hell your problem is?”

Dick frowned again. “My problem is you not being able to stay out of trouble Jason.”

Jason opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Dick continued: “I know that it wasn’t your fault that he attacked you, but you sure as hell didn’t help the situation, Little Wing.”

For once, the anger seemed to leave the younger man and he sighed. “I know… I sort of overreacted.”

There was a moment of silence between them. Then, Dick slowly moved to Jason and kissed him. And since Jason didn’t feel any pain in the shoulder, he wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist and pulled him close, moaning into the kiss approvingly.

The second Jason was about to deepen the kiss, Dick put his hands on Jason’s chest and broke the kiss. “We shouldn’t-“

Jason didn’t let him finish the sentence, though. Instead, he nipped at Dick’s jaw and slid his hand seductively down to cup Dick’s ass. The older man moaned and tilted his head back to let Jason suck at his neck lightly. Jason moved on of his hands then to Dick’s chest to unbutton the first two buttons of Dick’s shirt and then suck at his collarbone hard where no one else would see it.

“Shit, Jason,” Dick moaned and spread his legs further apart so he could press their crotches together.

Jason just chuckled and kissed Dick’s neck again, making his way up to Dick’s earlobe to softly whisper into the older man’s ear. “You are such a slut for it, Pretty Bird.”

Dick whined again and took Jason’s face between his hands to kiss him hard. Jason’s tongue quickly found its way into Dick’s mouth to devour it. Dick moaned loudly, and didn’t know where to put his hands. He didn’t want to worsen Jason’s injuries, but he needed more of him. So, he ran his fingers into Jason’s hair. “Don’t stop, please.”

“I’m not going to,” Jason whispered darkly. “I want to fuck you, Pretty Bird. I want you to ride my cock. Will you be a good slut for me, Pretty Bird?”

Dick gasped for breath. “But Leslie-“

Jason chuckled and slapped Dick’s ass, just out of curiosity on how Dick would react for now. “That’s not the name I wanted to hear from you.”

Dick chuckled too, but the sound quickly turned into a desperate whimper when Jason sucked his collarbone again and dug his nails into Dick’s ass so hard it hurt.

“Tell me you don’t want this,” Jason growled, his lips brushing against Dick’s ear. The only answer Dick was capable of was loud moaning which Jason took as encouragement to continue. With his good hand on Dick’s ass, he pulled him as close as was possible, making their cocks rub against each other.

“Jason… what about Leslie?” Dick murmured in sweet voice that was making Jason’s cock twitch.

“We’ll be quick,” the younger man promised. He wanted to strip Dick of all of his clothes to take a better look at him. It had occurred to him several nights ago that as much as he wanted the other man, during all of their occasions together, he hadn’t actually seen Dick fully naked yet and the thought about how hot the older man must look underneath his clothes was driving him crazy. But he knew that there wasn’t enough time for anything like that.

Jason pulled him closer and kissed him again. Dick whimpered softly into the kiss when Jason ravished his mouth. He stepped closer to the inmate and climbed on the bed. Jason made him some space and hummed approvingly when Dick put his knees besides Jason’s hips and sank down. They were both still in clothes but just feeling Dick’s member on his was making Jason groan in pleasure and excitement.

He pulled Dick possessively down for another kiss that was full of teeth and biting on the lips and sucking on Dick’s tongue. Jason then licked his way to Dick’s to let his lips brush against the other man’s ear before he sucked on his earlobe.

“Jason,” Dick squirmed above the other man, his voice weak. “I have lube. It’s in my back pocket.”

Jason smirked and scratched against Dick’s ass through his pants again and bit into the soft skin behind Dick’s ear, making the other man whine in pleasure. “How long have you been walking around with the lube in your pocket, Pretty Bird?” he whispered seductively into Dick’s ear.

Dick shivered on the words, but managed to form a reply: “Ever since you were in the hole.”

Jason chuckled maliciously, and when he spoke, his voice was the perfect combination of mockery and temptation. “Were you thinking about it, Pretty Bird? All this time?”

Dick gulped loudly before he nodded. “Yes.”

Jason smirked even more. “Slut.”

Jason felt him shiver under his touch and let out a trembling breath, but he nodded before he buried his face into Jason’s neck and gently licked the younger man under his jaw. The inmate hummed approvingly and reached into Dick’s pocket for the lube.

He knew he had to be fast, but he couldn’t help but kiss Dick anyway, slow but hard, as he worked to open Dick’s pants. The man on him groaned into the kiss and quickly moved to help Jason with the pants.

When Jason could finally feel the soft, perfect skin of Dick’s ass, he groaned. He wanted to do this for so long and he was finally so close. But he also knew that they couldn’t do it the same way they had when he had been in the hole. He still remembered how wrecked Dick had been afterwards and Jason was still feeling strangely guilty about leaving Dick alone the first time they’d had in Dick’s apartment. Even if he didn’t know for sure that Dick got like this after every sex that was rough, he wasn’t going to risk it since he didn’t know where either of them would be going after they were finished in the infirmary.

He let Dick break the kiss with a moan, to lean back to take off his pants. Dick’s face was flushed, his ears were red and his lips were trembling slightly. He looked awkward while taking the pants off as quickly as possible, yet Jason felt like he had never seen anything more beautiful.

The moment Dick’s pants were on the floor, he cupped Dick’s nape and pulled him for another kiss full of teeth and tongue, not being able to resist the temptation.

Dick moaned into the kiss and put most of his weight back into Jason’s lap. With a coquettish smirk, he rolled his hips and hissed at the sensation of feeling Jason’s dick through the pants.

“Jason,” he whispered into the inmate’s ear, sounding somehow incoherent, as if he himself had to focus a lot to say anything. The weak, high voice that was half a moan sent a wave of more anticipation through Jason’s whole body. “Maybe I should prepare myself.”

Jason thought it was hot, the idea of Dick preparing himself for him, but he also noticed the nervous undertone in Dick’s voice. It was clear the thought of it wasn’t completely comfortable for Dick. Jason would love to find out if Dick truly didn’t want to do it or was just too nervous to try. In that case, Jason would make it his goal to make Dick comfortable with idea no matter how long it would take. But they didn’t have time for that.

“No,” Jason denied him. It would take Dick one look at him to know what exactly was going in Jason’s head, and Dick would probably make it his own challenge to prove him that he wasn’t uncomfortable. So, Jason kissed him again while pouring the lube into his palm.

The moment he touched Dick’s bottom, the man hid his face in the crook of Jason’s neck, as if hiding from the world. The hot breath on Jason’s skin sent shivers down his spine, and he entered Dick with his finger. The sudden invasion made the other man’s breath hitch. Jason smiled. The sweet sounds Dick was making were going straight to his already hard cock.

He didn’t take too much time with the preparation. They needed to hurry and as much as Jason wanted to listen to these half desperate sounds Dick was making every time Jason’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot, they needed to hurry.

When he was sure the preparation was enough, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube again. Before he could take the bottle, though, Dick reached for it himself and finally leaned up to look Jason in the eye. He looked absolutely delicious; his cheeks slightly red and eyes clouded with desire. This time, neither of them, not even Jason, spoke. They were just looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

Dick slowly wrapped his fingers around Jason’s shaft, his fingers slowly stroking up and down, applying as much of the lube as he could. When Jason moaned in pleasure, Dick grinned at him but smartly, didn’t make any comment.

Jason cupped Dick’s nape again to pull him for yet another kiss. He hungrily massaged Dick’s tongue, swirled his tongue around his. Dick finally moved his hips into the right position above Jason and slowly sank down on his cock.

It was burning slightly, and it was most definitely uncomfortable, but the pain was almost nice. Jason sucked at Dick’s tongue and dug his fingers into his ass again. He swallowed Dick’s hiss and then bit into his jaw.

Dick always found it hard to breathe when he was having sex. It was almost as if his body just forgot it and tonight, it was extremely hard to remember with Jason filling him so painfully good and sucking at the soft skin behind his ear. He let out a sound that was most definitely a whimper and rolled his hips. Both of them moaned at the friction and during Dick’s next sway, Jason thrusted up and watched with joy, how Dick’s eyes widened with pleasure and how his mouth opened in silent groan.

In some other time, Jason was going to break Dick slowly, making him lose control over all of the sweet sounds he was making, but right now, he watched with fascination and indiscernible pleasure how his own cock was disappearing in the other man.

Jason looked up again to see that as usually, Dick was being breathless. He smirked and not being able to help himself, he pulled Dick in for a kiss, stealing the little breath the other man still had away. Dick moaned into the kiss and the rolls of his hips became more incoherent and powerful.

The man under him groaned too and fastened his own thrusts. It didn’t take long, and the pleasure Jason was feeling getting more intense, he could feel Dick clenching around him and whimpering just a bit louder. It was like static in Jason’s bones and he came with Dick’s name on his lips, loud.

When he came back to himself, Dick was looking at him with an expression that was a very strange mixture of a bliss from his orgasm and horror. Jason wanted to ask what was wrong but in that moment, he heard a knock on the door.

“Mr. Todd!” Leslie called from behind the door and tried the doorknob. “Are you alright?! Mr. Grayson, what’s happening there?!”

Jason hissed quietly when Dick climbed down as fast as he could, his face red as a tomato, and he quickly grabbed his underwear and pants. If the situation wasn’t this horrific, Jason would laugh at the other male but right now, he had to worry about the state of his own pants and how flushed he was.

“Everything’s alright, Ms. Thompkins!” Dick called, his voice unusually high and breathless.

Leslie didn’t say anything else; she patiently waited. They had to clean Dick’s come on Jason’s shirt and as the guard was looking for some cloth to wipe it with, he was also murmuring something about condoms.

Dick quickly dressed up, put the lube into his pocket, and to unlocked the door. Leslie gave him a very suspicious look when she entered, but if she noticed Dick’s embarrassment or his ruffled hair, she didn’t show it. She just smiled at Dick and said: “The warden agreed to let Jason into the solitary cell. He said you should take him there, and take over officer Frosch as the watch over the solitary containment department.”

“Alright,” Dick nodded, still a bit breathless. “Thank you for telling me this, doctor.”

“You can go now,” Leslie sat down behind her desk and watched the two young men as they were leaving.

Dick closed the door when they left the room and looked at Jason. The younger man didn’t seem to be happy to be going back to the hole, but he was wearing the expression of understanding for which Dick was very grateful for. He didn’t want to have another fight with him.

Dick pretended to put Jason in one of the cells after the other guard left the room. Then, he sat down behind the desk and waited for his phone to vibrate in his pocket when Tim would let him know that he could let Jason out of the cell again. Tim was quicker than the last time, probably getting better and better at overwriting the prison codes and only few minutes later, Dick could rose to his feet and let Jason out of the cell.

The cell Jason was in right now was better; it had a window and a bed. Jason was sitting there, watching Dick with a huge smirk on his face. “So, Dick, how are you feeling?”

Dick rolled his eyes, but felt his cheeks heating up. He indeed could feel Jason’s come leaking from him. Jason had to notice it because he grinned like a shark spotting it’s prey. “Come here, Pretty Bird.”

Dick reddened some more, but did as he was told. He climbed into Jason’s lap and let the other man kiss him deeply. This time, there was no rush and no aggression, Jason was almost sweet. Between two of the kisses, Jason whispered into Dick’s ear: “You were so perfect, Pretty Bird.”

Dick grinned playfully into the kiss and pulled away to tease: “Aw, I should have known you would be sappy.”

“Hey!” Jason pretended to be offended by it but given to how Dick’s grin widened, the other man saw right through him. “How dare you call your master that?”

Dick laughed, but even though he could feel tiredness in all of his limbs, he also felt a slight arousal. “Is that what I should call you now, Little Bird? Me calling you ‘sir’?”

Jason smiled. “Don’t even pretend it doesn’t give you the hots, Dickie.”

Dick didn’t deny it and they kissed again. 

* * *

 

The next day while coming to work in the morning, Dick was whistling. He had gotten several bad kicks and hits from the thugs he had arrested and he didn’t sleep very much because Bruce called because he found a trail leading to place where Nygma and Crane could be hiding, so Dick had only gotten an hour of solid sleep.

But he was feeling strangely happy. Maybe it was because of the stress from yesterday when Jason was stabbed, maybe it was because today he was going to spend his whole day with Jason again. Even though, he would be probably dozing off most of time and Jason was undoubtedly going to make fun of him. Dick found himself even smiling at the thought.

Dick was just going out of the locker room, when another guard called after him in the hallway: “Grayson! Warden Kaspar is waiting for you in his office.”

Dick smiled at him and nodded and changed his direction for the stairs. He knocked three times at the door before Kaspar asked him to come in.

He was there alone and Dick found it just a bit weird that the warden was here so early in the morning, but he was way too happy to actually care about him. Or the smug smirk Kaspar had on his face when he saw Dick.

“Richard!” Kaspar greeted him enthusiastically. “Come here and sit down.”

Dick nodded and just when he was getting his ass in the chair he asked the older man. “You wanted to talk to me, sir?”

“Oh, yes,” Kaspar smiled. “Yesterday was quite exciting day, wasn’t it, my dear Richard?”

Dick smiled, beaming like a little sunshine. “Oh, yeah, it was. The inmate stabbing other inmate and one of them having to go to hospital. Yeah, it was very exciting. Maybe a bit too much.”

Kaspar laughed loudly and leaned back in his chair. Dick had to remind himself that he wasn’t going to let this man ruin his day no matter what.

When Kasper’s fake burst of laugh ended, the man rose up and walked around the table to Dick. “Oh, Richard, Richard. I was not talking about Todd getting stabbed,” and then, before Dick could ask what exactly he was talking about, Kaspar turned around the screen. In the moment Dick’s look fell upon the screen, all the warm happiness twisted into freezing, sickening fear that creeped down his spine.

On the screen was he and Jason, taken by a camera that most definitely wasn’t supposed to be there at all. It was in the solitary cell Jason was in, but Dick knew for sure that none of the holes had cameras in it… or at least he thought so. The problem was, that he was in Jason’s lap and they were kissing.

His mind spun around as he was considering how this could happen and how he could play this. It was clear that the camera hadn’t been connected to the rest of them otherwise, Tim would have found it. Now, all that was left was to come up with a logical explanation why he was sitting in an inmate’s lap.

It was getting hard to breathe with each second as he was unable to come up with an excuse and he watched the smirk on Kaspar’s face. He was feeling sick, like he was about to throw up any second.

“Now, now,” Kaspar leaned against the desk right in front of Dick and squeezed his shoulder in almost affectionate way. “There’s no need to be scared, my little Richard. I understand that the young Todd is… irresistible and a man like yourself has needs.” Dick was feeling so sick. He never, for even a second, thought the thing between Jason and him was about needs. Not for him at least.

“So, I’m not going to report you.”

Dick blinked at the warden and the fear in his guts got more intense. He found himself praying that Kaspar wasn’t going to ask for what Dick thought he was.

All his hopes vanished though, when Kaspar said: “But you need to understand that I am a man myself. So it’s logical that I have needs too. And I also have  a certain taste. So, let’s make a deal. I won’t report this little… amusement you had with Todd, and you will make similar favors you do for him, for me. That, plus, I will make sure the guards will keep him as safe as possible, he gets to keep his job in the kitchen, and he gets to have more things at his cell and more privileges. Of course, you need to consider that this is not the only footage. I have several copies.”

With each word that left the warden mouths, Dick wanted more and more to just smash the screen over the man’s head. The heavy desperation had already seated in his gut and he was always someone who admitted when he was defeated.

He made sure though that Kaspar could see his hateful gaze as he looked up at the warden and growled: “Alright.”

Kaspar simply ignored Dick’s resentment and grinned.

Dick supposed his happy day could be ruined after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for all the kudos and all the comments. I won't add new tags for this chapter because I don't think it'll be needed but you should be aware that the rape is gonna be mentioned.  
> Also, you should probably thank my awesome girlfriend and beta [Erica](http://poisonedbat.tumblr.com) (thank you my love) who reminded me not once but twice to post this chapter lol.  
> That being said, until now I had all the chapters written in advance. That was I was able to post new chapters every week on Sunday. I'm working on the sixth chapter but I still haven't finished it and I'm not sure when I will.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter - and the few surprises - and all your kudos and comments are appreciated ;)

Dick was just finishing with his morning shower, when he heard the phone ringing. The sound made him jerk. He gulped and turned off the water. He had been there for more than an hour anyway. And, lately, he took a lot of showers.

He took the towel, wrapped it quickly around his waist and walked to the phone. When he saw the name on the screen, he rolled his eyes. It’s been a long month with all the stuff with Kaspar and Jason in the prison, but at least the warden kept to his promise and gave Jason so many privileges. He was allowed to go to the commissary, he was allowed to have visitors and call outside the prison almost as much as he wanted to. Dick should be happy about it, since the price for it was so small, but he didn’t.

He just wanted Jason to get out of the prison. Until then, Dick wasn’t going to make a move against Kaspar – he was too worried about what would happen to Jason if he failed and it wasn’t like it was he wasn’t going to survive this. But it was like Kaspar was a vampire that was feeding off Dick’s energy.

Dick was, there was no other word for it, neglecting his vigilante duties and his family. He knew it. And Bruce knew it too. Which was probably the reason why the name on the screen of Dick’s phone was Bruce’s.

But Dick knew that if he didn’t pick up, Bruce would give him a visit later – probably at night.

The guard took the phone in his hand, took a deep breath and then answered the phone in his usual, cheerfully tone: “Hey, Bruce!”

The older man didn’t answer right away, but Dick could slightly hear him breathing for a second, before Bruce’s deep voice filled the silence: “Dick.”

“Yeah, Bruce?” Dick made sure a smile could be heard in his voice even though his lips weren’t anywhere near smiling.

There was a nervous pause that was always there when Bruce wanted to talk about something sensitive; something he had no idea how to handle in commonly normal way. “How have you been lately, Dick?”

Dick made a pause so he would seem to be confused, but not too long of a pause, then, he asked in a confused voice: “I’m… good? Why are you asking, Bruce?”

There was a moment of silence; too long, so Dick’s relaxed tone of voice didn’t convince him he was okay at all. Dick cursed to himself.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been very tired lately, Dick… are you alright?”

Dick gulped. For a short moment, he just wanted to tell Bruce everything. He knew that Bruce wouldn’t judge him. He knew that Bruce would just go after him and force Kaspar to leave both, Jason and Dick alone. But Dick was also feeling humiliated as it was. To even think about telling Bruce, let alone the rest of the family… he would die of embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah. I…” Dick made a pause so it would seem to Bruce that he was just hesitant to answer about this. “I’ve just been at working in the prison a lot. You know… to keep Jason company and to look after him. We both know how he’s a magnet for trouble, don’t we?” he asked jokingly.

Bruce didn’t laugh. He was quiet for a moment longer, before he answered: “Yeah. He is… I appreciate what you do for him, Dick. My lawyer said that since he’s managed to be relatively calm the last few months, it really does look like he could be back in a month. Plus, the lawyer called the prison warden and he says that since the first day, Jason is doing really good… well, except for the time where he was stabbed, which wasn’t his fault.”

Dick felt strangely numb to Bruce’s mention of Kaspar. He noticed that this time, everything was different than it had been after Tarantula. He was no longer experiencing moment when he couldn’t breathe because his heart would beat too fast or his chest was too tight. He hadn’t gotten the panicked feeling for the first time he was putting his uniform on afterwards.

There were still nightmares though. Not many of them, but enough to keep him awake on the rare opportunities of sleep.

He had done the research about the aftermath of rape before, he knew the psychological and physical effects. Now, that he remembered, he wondered if it was different, but not because it was a guy. He felt more in control. He wasn’t in a confused and powerless mental state when it was happening. He knew that he could physically overpower Kaspar anytime. He knew that he could actually put a stop to it. Not that he actually would. But he had the choice.

Dick knew that the warden was in fact raping him. The way he cringed every time he thought about Kaspar was enough proof of that. And he wasn’t trying to make it sound easy for that bastard. The moment Jason was going to be out of the prison and Dick would get his hands on the records, he was going to make the man pay for everything.

“Dick?” Bruce spoke again.

Again, Dick cursed to himself. This spacing out or getting lost in his thoughts in fact had been happening before, too. He hoped it would take shorter time than before to get rid of it.

“Sorry,” he said jokingly. “I was thinking about what I’ll get for breakfast because my fridge is empty.”

He laughed at the end which made the man on the other end sigh. Then, Bruce just said: “I’ll see you on Sunday, Dick,” and hung up.

Dick sighed too and then walked to his bedroom to change into his clothes. He considered  eating something for breakfast, but he was sure there wasn’t anything in the fridge anyway so what was the point of looking inside.

He didn’t bother to buy something to eat for himself either on his way to work. He only stopped by Jason’s favorite coffee shop to buy him something to go.

Truth to be said, Kaspar did keep on his promise and let Dick to have more time with Jason and he did give Jason much more freedom than to any other of the inmates. One of them being that Dick could hang around in Jason’s cell while the whole block was empty, the other guards included.

Dick was greeted by the other guards, only one of which commented on how tired he was looking, but Dick just brushed it off. He quickly changed into his uniform in the locker rooms and then headed to Jason’s cell.

The inmate didn’t have a shift today in the kitchen which meant that Dick and he would have few hours before the other inmates would be sent to their cells.

Dick would like to say that he was actually happy to have more time to spend with Jason. And was happy. But every time he was alone with the inmate, there was a deeply rotten fear inside of him that Jason would somehow find out. That Dick would flinch uncontrollably at Jason’s touch because, surprisingly, Jason loved to touch Dick. It was clear that he enjoyed the kissing and all the other physical contact, even though Dick never let it go all the way again. He could say that Jason was frustrated by it, but he never forced him to do anything Dick didn’t want to. So when Dick told him no, Jason backed away. Every single time.

It wasn’t that Dick didn’t want to do it. He wanted to. More than anything in the world. And he knew that it was irrational, knew that it was all Kaspar’s fault, but he felt dirty. And he didn’t want to spread this dirtiness on to Jason, too.

When he entered the C-block, it was just getting empty, the prisoners being taken to the chew hall. Normally, even inmates with their own food, that they had received from family or from the commissary, were required to go there. These inmates usually just sat there and chatted with others. But Jason had a privilege and was allowed to stay in the cell.

Dick found him there, eating a pie Alfred had sent to him yesterday and drinking soda. He didn’t notice Dick right away so the older man leaned against the wall and enjoyed the look on Jason’s relaxed back.

“Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?”

Okay, so maybe Jason did notice him.

Dick sighed and walked inside. “It’s so good to see you, too.”

He could almost hear the roll of Jason’s eyes. “It’s not like we didn’t see each other yesterday, Birdbrain.”

This time, it was Dick who rolled his eyes.

Jason chewed on the last piece of his pie and turned around to face Dick.

There were times in the last few days where Jason would look at the guard like he was a puzzle he was trying to solve, but couldn’t. Dick never commented on that look because he thought he had an idea what it meant and he wasn’t ready to talk about it with Jason. He doubted there would ever be a time where he would be ready.

Dick hoped this time would be like the others in the last month; that Jason would move on from ‘solving’ this puzzle, usually to do something more fun like playing cards with Dick, or, at one occasion, tickling him. No such luck today, though.

“You look skinny, Dick,” Jason commented in neutral tone.

Dick forced his lips to form a grin. “What? And here I thought most boyfriends would be worried if it was the opposite.”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “I would never say something like that. It’s just you generally look like shit lately.”

“Awww,” Dick spoke in a touched tone, hoping Jason wouldn’t notice that it didn’t reach his eyes. “You old romantic!”

Jason made a frustrated sound and rose to his feet. “I’m serious here, Pretty Bird!”

Dick was about to brush it off again when someone spoke through his walkie talkie. "Grayson?"

Everything around Dick stopped for a moment, and for the first time, he forgot about the whole situation with the warden and Jason because there was an ominous, loud sound in the background, and the voice that spoke before Dick could ask what was happening sounded very panicked.

"Yeah?" Dick tried not to show the worry on his face, but given to how abruptly Jason shut up, and didn't comment on how Dick was using this to change the subject, the guard thought he didn't exactly succeed.

"We have a little situation in the chow hall and we need back up."

"I'll get there asap," Dick said, his voice calm and soothing.

The other guard didn't say anything else, so Dick put his walkie talkie back into its place behind his belt and turned back to Jason.

"I gotta go," he said and walked out of the cell. He turned to shut the door, because he wasn't permitted to leave Jason alone in a whole block. He was stopped though when Jason appeared in front of him and held the door in its place.

"What is happening, Big Bird?" Jason asked.

Dick was used to Jason trying to hide his true emotions behind anger, and he couldn't help but grin when he realized that Jason was actually worried about him. It was sweet.

 "I don't know," he said honestly. "It's probably just few inmates acting out, nothing big. It happens all the time, Little Wing, don't you worry that pretty head of yours with it."

He tried to move the door to close it, but Jason didn't let go. When Dick looked up, he found out that the inmate was watching him with intensity in his eyes. He wanted to ask Jason what was wrong, but the other man was faster.

"Leave the door open."

Dick frowned and when he spoke, it was just a whisper even though they were alone. "I can't do that, Jay. If the other guards find out, I could lose my job."

Dick didn't think it was possible but Jason's look got even more intense and shifted his weight from one foot to another nervously. "Come on, Dick, just slightly open. You'll be right back anyway, won’t you?"

The guard was looking the other man in his eyes for few following seconds, then, he sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll leave it slightly open."

Neither of them said anything else, Dick pushed the door and then walked away. His steps were too loud in his ears and he knew Jason was looking at his back.

Dick slightly sped up when he left the C-block.

He didn't show any of his shock when he finally arrived in the A-block, and found out that all the inmates, although locked in their cells, were yelling loudly and throwing things around at no one in particular, just outside their cells. There were only three other guards and they looked nervous, even scared. Especially, when one of the inmates hit one of them with a toilet paper.

Dick wanted to yell at them why  they didn’t use their shock guns or their batons on some of the more aggressive inmates who were literally hanging on their doors, but he got his answer. The bravest of the guards went and hit one of the inmate across the fingers, only for the other inmates to be shouting even louder and banged even more at the doors.

The vigilante quickly walked to the other guards. When he was close enough for them to hear him, he hissed: “What the hell is happening here? And where are others?”

It was against regulations in a situation like this be only three guards in one block. There was supposed to be at least a dozen of them to reestablish the order.

Dick’s words may have a bit of impatience in them, but he was trying to keep his cool. The last thing they needed was the inmates thinking they were out of control. The other guard, though, didn’t seem to think about that as he shouted: “There’d been a disturbance in the chow hall so we locked up these inmates at least, but there is still something going on there!”

Dick could forgive this to him because he honestly looked like a newbie and thus didn’t know that riots happened in fact every few months (this was the Gotham City Prison, after all). But then, before Dick could tell him to be keep calm, another guard who most definitely wasn’t a newbie said too loud: “It’s a riot!”

It was like a chain reaction. The inmates, one by one started to chant: “Riot! Riot! Riot!!”

Dick rolled his eyes and turned back to the other guards. “Stay here. I’ll go see what’s going on in the chow hall.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and quickly headed out of the A-block.

Riots really happened often. Or, rather the riot attempts happened often. So, far every time Dick was there, he and the other guards were able to come up with a plan to stop it before it could really happen. Of course, there were occasional riots that were actually successful and ended with the Batman and his merry band of misfits rushing in and taking care of things.

Dick left the A-block and entered the common room. It was empty with no one, not even the guards there.

He frowned and took his next steps carefully, making sure not to make any noise as he was walking through the room. He heard loud shouting and he was sure it wasn’t just from the A-block but also from the chow hall.

Without thinking about it too much, he took his baton and taser in his hands and went to the chow hall. He didn’t take the usual way there, directly through the common room, though. He headed outside through the door only the guards had keys from. It was from where the prison was receiving food for the kitchen and there always had to be guards at present when the back gates were opening. Ever since the warden got foundation from the city, and the gates were more secure (after one successful jail break), most inmates didn’t try to escape through there again.

The loud cheering inside the chow hall was reaching outside, but Dick didn’t let himself get scared off and opened the door. He considered calling Bruce or Tim, but quickly dismissed the thought. They both had gone on patrol at night and they needed the rest.

Dick knew the things were bad the moment when he saw the door not being guarded. Usually, there were four even though the staff seriously needed new people. But it was a problem to get someone good. Hell, it was a problem to get someone who wasn’t working for one of the bad guys.

Dick entered the door silently. The food warehouse was small, but with a lot of shelves behind which Dick could easily hide. He didn’t see any inmates so far, but he most definitely heard them. They were cheering something and it didn’t sound like they were having troubles with the other guards.

The vigilante wondered for a second if warden was already in the prison. As the head of the facility, he was allowed to come to work later than others. Dick usually wasn’t one to wish for bad things to happen to other people, but if he was honest with himself… he found the image of the warden being beating by the inmates strangely satisfying.

Dick quickly pushed the image into the back of his mind – he would have time to enjoy it later.

He moved swiftly and silently through the shelves closer to the noise to look at how bad the situation was. None of his steps made a sound even in those shitty guard shoes, Dick felt strangely proud of himself. He was doing great even without the Nightwing costume. There was only one shelf separating him from the nearest inmates when he stopped to get a better look.

The inmates who were working in kitchen were out of sight. If they were smart, they just stood by side watching the events and other inmates take their place behind the counter. Many of them were standing on the tables, in a circle around a group of guards. They were all tied with tapes so tight the skin around it looked dangerously pale. The inmates who were high in the inmate hierarchy, Penguin and Sionis included, were the ones who got to have the tasers or the batons.

They were clearly all too busy with entertaining themselves by kicking and hitting the guards while laughing sadistically.

Dick looked at the situation analytically. He most definitely wouldn’t be able to take all of the inmates here all by himself. He had to enable the lockdown protocol to make sure the inmates in A-block wouldn’t join the riot too. He had to wait for the reinforcements already and to have a two-hundred more inmates join the riot would only make it harder.

The problem was that the prison was already supposed to be under lockdown. Dick pressed his lips together. He guessed that answered the question of whether Kaspar was in the facility – he was the only one that could actually launch the lockdown protocol. The switch was in his office.

Dick was about to go out the same way he got in when he heard the newbie he had come across earlier in the A-block speak through his walkie talkie: “Mr. Grayson? How is the situation?”

The problem was that the inmate behind the counter heard the voice too.

Dick felt his heartbeat fasten, as he quickly turned off the walkie talkie and moved to the side. The inmate was still looking in his direction, but he clearly couldn’t see him through the shelf yet.

The guard stared at him silently and prayed that this guy would just go away. No such luck. The inmate wasn’t very intimidating. He looked small but he could still cause Dick a lot of trouble.

The guard cursed to himself and looked around. By stepping to the side, he trapped himself between two shelves and a wall behind his back. He looked at the shelves. They didn’t look very solid, but they were tall and Dick had to take his chances. He climbed silently and quickly on one of the shelves.

It was psychologically proven fact that people didn’t usually look up when they were looking for danger. That was probably one of the reasons why Bruce loved to jump on his enemies from above. Dick almost didn’t fit between the small space between the top shelf and the ceiling.

He stopped moving the moment the inmate walked into the lane between the shelves and looked around. Movements were always noticeable.

He watched nervously as the inmate looked into the lane confused and then walked away to looking more into the back of the storehouse. Dick let out a relieved breath the same moment he heard a quiet, almost inaudible crack under him. He managed to think only ‘ _fuck’_ before the shelf cracked completely under his weight and he was falling down. On his way there, he also managed to take several cans down with him before his back hit the hard ground with loud noises. Loud enough to alert not only the inmate who was already looking for him, but many others.

To his own surprise, the first thing that came to his mind was that Jason was going to laugh at him about this. But he immediately dismissed the thought and instead quickly rose to his feet, and took to his heels.

He immediately heard the inmates shouting at him as they were going after him from the chow hall. He almost hit the inmate looking for him on his escape, but Dick easily slipped under his hands and ran out of the door.

He made it to the common room. Some of the inmates figured out where he was going. It wasn’t so hard to figure out – the only other option was to run though the yard, but that would also mean everyone would see him and they would try to catch him.

Dick managed to slip between the hands of the first two. Then, another inmate around the same size as Dick appeared in front of him. The guard easily dodged the two lame, first blows the men threw at him and then defeated him with one, smooth move. He overpowered the second one and the third one with the same easiness. Then, there was more of them, surrounding him and closing on him like a huge wall made of inmates. Like the trash compactor in the Star Wars movie.

Dick wasn’t sure how many of the inmates he managed beat until one, a really big one, literally jumped on him and slammed him with his body to the ground. For a moment, Dick couldn’t breathe under the weight. It even felt, for a second that he would crack his ribs in effort to breathe, but then the weight slightly lifted and he was able to breathe in.

But before he could take advantage of the guy shifting on him and wrap his arms around his neck in strangling hold, something very hard hit his cheek and for a moment, he saw stars. Then, there was the pain.  He felt another hit on his other cheeks.

The weight on him lifted and without seeing anything through the stars in his eyes, Dick shifted and kicked in the place he thought the hit came from. His attack was successful as he felt his foot hit something soft. Someone screamed in pain, so Dick did the only thing that was logical in his situation – he kicked that fucker again.

Later he realized that it was a mistake, that his first instinct should have been to get on his feet and not just kicking around because another inmate with baton hit him hard into his stomach. Dick clenched his teeth in pain and tried to trip the inmate up, but then someone pushed him down by pressing their weights on one of his arms, pinning him to the ground. There were inmates all around him.

“My, my,” a deep voice came from above Dick and he looked up to see the Black Mask standing there, looking at him curiously. “If that isn’t our favorite prison officer Grayson. We haven’t had the time to talk since you thwarted my escape last time, did we?”

Dick grinned even though his cheeks hurt from it: “Let’s see how much you’ll want to talk after I thwart this little riot of yours, Sionis.”

Sionis shocked him with a Taser for that. There was a reason why Dick hated being hurt by electricity the most. Not only did it hurt like hell. He also didn’t have any control over his body. His muscles tensed and his own brain, _he_ , wasn’t making the calls anymore. Dick hated losing control like this. And then he didn’t even have enough time to recover from the shock when he was hit with baton in his knee. He didn’t growl in pain though; he wasn’t going to give Sionis the satisfaction of doing so. Instead, he caught the baton Black Mask swung at him in his hand and looked the man in the eye, smirking when Sionis tried to wrench it out of Dick’s hand. An inmate behind Dick growled and kicked him in the back, hard.

But Dick didn’t let go. Which earned him another shock with Taser. This time, he hissed in pain that was coming in painful waves to all his limbs. The next moment, before he could get himself together from it, he was hit with the baton again. And again.

Dick didn’t count the hits but he was sure that Sionis cracked at least some of his ribs when he heard Penguin’s familiar drawl: “For fuck’s sake, Sionis, stop hittin’ the fella. We need him!”

“Why?” Black Mask asked but he actually stopped hitting Dick.

“It’s the Wayne’s brat. We could get some money for assurin’ his safety.”

No, no, no. That was bad. The last thing he needed was to get Bruce involved in this. Even though, considering Dick’s pathetic condition, it was probably unavoidable. Dick just hoped that Jason-

Jason.

Dick felt panic flashing through him like sharp knife. He had left Jason alone in his cell. Jason still thought everything was alright. But of course, it was only a matter of time before Black Mask would go after the Red Hood. Hell, most of the inmates would be going after Jason.

Dick had to keep them occupied. Dick’s already had both his hands pinned to the ground, but he still managed to kick Sionis in his calf. Black Mask hissed and then sinisterly slowly turned from Cobblepot to face Dick again.

“Come on, Sionis, I’m getting bored over here. Tell me about your genius plan to escape so I can make fun of your stupidity.”

A silence fell upon the inmates, but Black Mask just smiled. “So you want me to keep you entertained, officer? Oh, don’t worry, I can keep you occupied.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... no one can convince me that Jason doesn't like Pablo Neruda lol.


End file.
